Adrift
by bleuebellebleue
Summary: "Now your turn!" "What?" "What's the worst thing that has ever happened to you?" She sighed sadly, directing her gaze to the silver moon instead. "The worst thing to ever happen to me huh?" she repeated. "...is to get my existence erased.." All rights for the characters and concept of Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima. Just for entertainment purpose
1. O N E

•••

"Pun Pun?"

The little white celestial spirit looked up to her still figure, its head tilting adorably in evident confusion. However, Plue's sparking, big, black eyes carried a glimmer of sadness and worry, as if knowing about whatever was wrong with her.

Plue huddled closer to her feet, his head resting atop her toes. His tilted gaze, still however searched for her face, hidden behind her golden bangs and folded knees. If she had been crying, he wouldn't know, for she wasn't shaking and sobbing anymore.

Unlike last night.

Or the night before.

Or like many other nights like that.

"Pun Pun.."

His second attempt at trying to catch her attention didn't do fruitless. Lucy shifted a little, leaning away from the window. Her resting figure on the window sill was no longer so, and she brought one of hands forward to pet him lovingly.

Plue rubbed his own head against her hand in affection, earning a soft chuckle from her, despite the tear soaked sleeves telling a completely different story.

Lucy finally moved her head, revealing just a part of her face. Her red, puffy eyes behind unruly golden bangs searched for Plue's black ones, and she smiled just a little.

"I did it again, huh Plue?"

"Pun..Pun.."

"I'm such an idiot."

She let out a short, humourless laugh, but it stopped as soon as she caught sight of her celestial friend. Plue, the usual, happy-go-lucky spirit, looked close to tears, sniffling to try and keep it all in.

The celestial mage, shocked, panicked and hurriedly picked him up, settling with him on her lap.

"Oh no! Plue-don't be sad, please!"

"Pun... Pun..."

She closed her eyes, smiling a little. A few stray tears escaped nonetheless, leaving behind a trail of tear streaks across her cheeks.

"I know, I know.. How can I say that when I myself am such a mess.."

She wiped the tears away, this time a wide, genuine bright smile playing upon her flushed face.

"I promise not to cry anymore if you promise not to be sad too."

"Pun Pun!"

"Okay then!" she giggled, ruffling his head. "We have a deal!"

Lucy climbed down the stairs, the short heels of her black, thigh high boots clicking against the wooden boards with every step.

"Morning Mari!"

The said person, a petite, brunette woman, probably in her early 40's looked up, smiling brightly,

"Morning Lucy! Sleep well?"

"Yep! Very well!" Lucy chirped, her words holding a different meaning for both of them. Mari gave a small smile, but somehow, this one didn't reach her eyes. It was like she knew the hidden meaning behind Lucy's words, and knew more than she let on.

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably, anxiously debating on what Mari could possibly know.

"Anyway..I washed it for you." Mari announced, holding out a clean white apron for her. "Hurry and put this on, please! We've got quite the rush today!"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy giggled, taking the apron and putting it over her black vest like top and skirt. Her keys, which would've usually jingled against her waist with her whip were now neatly tucked away, behind her upgraded fleuve d'etoile instead, hidden away from sight.

Tying her long, blonde hair in a low bun, Lucy grabbed a tray and a notepad, ready to start with work.

'Quite a rush' would be the understatement of the century. Usually too, it was a busy café, but today it was bustling with people, magic and non magic alike.

Lucy took a deep breath, calming her nerves. Everyday, she did this job, yet everyday, she had to prepare herself for going in front of people. After all, living in isolation for 2 years straight was bound to mess with her social skills at some level.

She could only wish everything would go back to the way it was.

She could only wistfully wish.

She shook her head, trying to chase all the memories of her past away. She needed to work right now and she needed to do it good.

Putting on the widest fake smile she could muster, she walked out, ready to start with the day.

"I'll be right back with your order, sir!"

Lucy walked in the kitchen, her smile dropping instantly. Passing the order notes to Vera, she then collected the order for table 7, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"What's the matter?" Vera asked, still focused on chopping her vegetables.

"It's the order for table 7."

"So?"

"I'm going to have to deal with that guy again. He won't take a no for an answer! Seriously, a no is a no! And he sucks at flirting, by the way."

Vera let out a short chuckle, listening to her rant on and on. For some reason, she liked it when Lucy did this, letting her emotions out. She was a usually reserved person, who didn't share much. For Vera, she was a mystery when she came, and still is.

She still remembered how Lucy just appeared out of nowhere one rainy day, soaked and burning up from fever. Her mother, Mari, nursed her back to health, and offered her a place to stay and work. Despite her initial hesitation, Lucy warmed up eventually, accepting the generous offer. She was cold and distant for the initial 3-4 months, refusing to interact much with them. However, things have had taken a turn for the better when she finally warmed up to then, little by little. She was still distant, refusing to divulge much about her, but she wasn't cold now.

Maybe she didn't think much about it, but she was family now. And family looks out for one another.

"When are you planning on going for that quest?"

"Which quest?" Lucy asked blankly, scrunching up her brows and looking at Vera.

"The one with the-OW!"

Vera held her bleeding finger, having have had accidentally cut it while chopping the vegetables. Lucy immediately sprung into action, tending to her cut.

"How are you so...so...good at these type of things?"

Lucy tensed up a bit, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Vera. She sighed sadly, mentally cursing herself at making Lucy uncomfortable.

"I'm such a klutz.. I can't even chop up vegetables properly. " she laughed humourlessly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lucy mocked, smiling slightly herself. "It's done."

"I wish I could do magic though...it would be such a help and it would be so much fun! I'll be strong and then I'd be able to protect myself and the people I love! Like Ma, and you.."

Lucy suddenly let go of her hand, moving away to head out. She spared one final glance back to a shocked Vera, her chocolate brown eyes hidden behind the shadows of her beautiful blonde bangs.

"But at what cost?" she asked, before looking away and finally heading out, leaving behind a million questions in her wake.

Oh look who it is? Me! XD

So yeah, this is the first chapter. It's my first time trying something like this so please leave honest comments and tell me if I should continue or not!

And if you like it, then please vote, comment and share this story!

Till then I'll try to figure it's plot out lmao

Until then!

Navya

️


	2. T W O

•••

The next couple of hours passed without much interaction between Lucy and Vera. Both had busied themselves in work, Lucy serving the tables while Vera helping out in the kitchen. It was around noon when something eventful finally happened.

"Hey Lucy?" Mari called, walking out of the kitchen. "Could you do me a huge favour and maybe make a quick trip to the market? I really need these." She finished, pulling out a piece of paper from her apron pockets.

"Uhh..right now? But.." she trailed off, looking around the busy café. "Wouldn't it cause-"

"Oh don't you worry about that!" she smiled. "Erica and Merida can take care of that for a while. I'll ask Vera to help out if needed. You just focus on that!" she finished off a bit too enthusiastically.

"O..kay?" Lucy replied, a bit suspicious over her over enthusiasm. However, she brushed it off, taking the paper and money from her and getting ready to go out.

She removed her apron and secured the fleuve d'etoile and keys on her waist, debating internally whether to carry extra money or not. Finally deciding to do so, she walked out of the shop, heading towards the market on the outskirts of town.

For some reason, Mari never liked shopping in town. She always said something along the lines of less choices and limited products and what not, but Lucy always suspected that it was her excitement to be amongst so many people and be at such an eventful place that got her to do that. After all, who wouldn't trade a trip to an eventful market full of wizards and non wizards for some lousy, old one in town?

Well, Lucy would.

However, for now, she had no say in that. If she even did shop in town, Mari would just make her go again. So, sighing in annoyance, the blonde wizard made her way to the bustling trade fair market between the two towns of Roosevelt and Harrington.

Harrington was a bustling town with wizard folk and non alike, whereas Roosevelt was more like a rest place for passerby's. It was peaceful and quiet, maybe because barely any wizards resided there and there was not one magic guild.

Lucy liked it that way.

She felt the reassuring presence of her keys against her hip, putting her guard up. The trade market was a place where there was a rush of wizards and non alike, so it was an extremely likely place for brawls and petty crimes. And usually this tends to pull even spectators in.

The various shopkeepers called out to her, trying to attract her with their one of a kind goods. However, she just kept her head straight, and headed for the items listed, not really bothering to involve herself with the shopkeepers.

However, as tough as she might act, she was still a girl after all.

She was looking for a light lacrima, when something caught her eye. It was a magic shop, and a big one that is. It was a flame maker, which immediately reminded her of the one she saw with him in Edolas.

She almost reached out for it, when she came back to her senses.

'He's gone. Nobody is coming back.'

"That thing is great for emergency fire creation and such. Very helpful in household as well as fire magic." the old man said, observing her.

"O-oh.."

"But if you're looking in for household use, I would recommend a lacrima in place of that. And if its for a wizard, well, it's kind of outdated now.."

"Oh no no, I wasn't-"

"I can show you some other wonderful items if you like? Just tell me for who and why!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not really looking for anything like that." Lucy said. The old man's smile dropped, for having just lost a probable customer.

"Oh it's alright then, dear. But if you ever wish to buy magical items, you'll know where to find me!"

"Sure!" Lucy smiled. "Could you set me up for this lacrima?"

While the old man, inspected the lacrima, something shiny at the back of the store caught her eye. It was glowing, whatever it was, with such a fiery light that Lucy couldn't help but be charmed.

She walked over, and nearly lost her breath.

"Is that-?"

"A firestone? Yes."

"It's so beautiful!"

"Not just that." the man smiled. "It is said to increase the magical abilities of the wizard that wields it. And if its a fire wizard by any chance, then that's a whole different story." he chuckled.

"How much for that?"

The man nearly dropped the lacrima, eyeing Lucy and then the stone.

"A-Are you sure? It's quite pricey and you don't really seem like a wizar-"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure."

"Okay then." he breathed. "That would cost you about 100,000 jewels."

"I'm so stupid.." Lucy whined. "Having have had blown that many jewels on this stone.."

However she smiled at the stone, it's fiery red swirling within.

"You just remind me so much of him..I couldn't help but do it.."

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, stumbling a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-"

All she caught was a whiff of salmon hair amongst the crowded mass of people before it was lost from her sight.

She stood there, shocked before smiling sadly.

"Looks like you remind me too much of him." she said, addressing the stone. "I'm having those hallucinations again."

She fastened her pace, as if it would prevent the memories from resurfacing. But she knew that it wouldn't, it would never, for she was trapped within that horrific past of her, with no way out.

About an hour and a detour later, Lucy finally reached back, exhausted, both mentally and physically.

But the day wasn't about to end for her then and there now, was it?

The sounds of something trashing inside instinctively made her grab her keys and dash inside. However, little did she know that what awaited her inside was worse than any fight she'd ever faced.

Part of the café was trashed, with wooden splinters scattered on the floor. In the mess lay two men, totally beat. And facing her was the back of the person who did this.

Mari rushed forward to the man and his friends, who had crowded behind him, while Vera comforted a shaken Erica. It was like all the pieces of the puzzle were in front of her, but she had lost the ability to join then.

She felt numb, only feeling the warmth of the firestone in her hand.

All of a sudden, Mari looked over to her, saying something that she couldn't hear. The group turned around as well, and Lucy felt nauseous, something constricting in her chest painfully, robbing her of her ability to breathe.

His onyx eyes bore into hers but they only conveyed confusion. The stone's presence, so comforting moments ago now stung, and Lucy did the only one thing that she could.

She ran.

Okieee.. Well umm I understand if you found it boring. I'm still trying to set the scene y'know.

But yeah, so I think you know who's here but I bet you don't know why she ran huh? Hehe

So yep, this is the second chapter! Let me know how was it and it'd honestly make my day if you'd vote, comment and share this story 3

Until then!

Navya

️


	3. T H R E E

•••

"You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild right? Well then, let's go!"

Just like Lucy ran that day, she ran yet again, but this time, not towards Fairy Tail.

"You took something precious from me right in front of my eyes. I'm going to burn your fate into a pile of ashes!"

The tears clouded her vision and that feeling of something twisting painfully inside suffocated her, making her feel like she was going to collapse any second.

"I'll never let anyone take away Lucy's future from her!"

But she had to keep going no matter what. If she didn't, she'd break down, trapped inside that never-ending dark void of horror.

"She is the one that completes us! Our best friend!"

The little twigs and low branches scratched her, but she did not stop. She continued down deeper into the woods, her panic never letting her rest for a second.

"Lucy!"

She can never be that person anymore. No matter how much she wants it.

"Please No!"

The memory of that day flashed in front of her eyes, making her momentarily lose herself. She tripped over a tree root, falling down on the forest floor with a thud. Despite the stinging pain coursing through her scraped knees and hands, she stayed down, having no strength to keep going.

She was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"Lucy." Loke's voice resonated in her ears. "We're here. It's okay."

The streaming tears turned to light sobs and before long Lucy was shaking and crying on the forest floor, completely breaking down.

She was sick and tired of her life. Exhausted from living like this. Exhausted from not being able to go back home.

Exhausted from everything.

The forest echoed with her wails and screams, while she let out her frustration. The memory of that fateful day played over and over in her head, and she pleaded for it to stop.

For it all to stop.

Over time, her crying stopped, and all that was left was her worn out body lying amongst the leaves and pebbles. Lucy traced her fingers over her right hand, right where her guild mark lay beneath the bandages. Once a mark of belongingness and family, it now only spelled isolation and loneliness for her.

"I wonder how long I'd last like this.." she asked to no one in particular, digging her fingers into her palms.

"But.." she attempted to get up, despite her hands still shaking. "I have to get going now. Today is not the day to give up."

She wandered off to a nearby stream and splashed cool water on her flushed face, momentarily enjoying the freshening feeling it provided her with. She smiled sadly at her rippling reflection in the waters, making sure that nobody knew she had been crying.

And then she made her way back to them.

Inhaling deeply, Lucy proceeded to enter the café with a determined expression on her face, with a promise to not cry again. However, there was such commotion inside that her determination turned to curiosity and she took wary steps inside.

She was immediately met with the lot of Fairy Tail, Gray and Natsu bickering as usual, Wendy trying to stop them from causing anymore damage while Erza talked to Mari. Happy sat munching on a fish with Carla, having no care in the world while the latter looked about disapprovingly.

'They haven't changed at all..' Lucy thought, a genuine smile finding it's way to her face.

Realising that none of the others had noticed her presence yet, she instead focused on their conversations, picking up tits and bits from here and there.

"I'm telling ya popsicle!" Natsu growled. "It's true!"

"Ah come on pyro! Give me a break!"

"I know that something special is today! I just can't remember what!"

"You always say that! Then again it's no surprise since you're not the brightest."

"You wanna go ice boy?"

"Ever ready ya flame brain!"

"Natsu-san... Gray-san... Please... Don't fight. We've already wrecked this place enough." Wendy mumbled helplessly, trying to stop the two mages from going any further.

"..sorry about the wreaking."

"Oh its fine.!" Mari smiled. "You saved one of our staffs from being harassed. I couldn't thank you enough Erza."

"It's our pleasure." The scarlet mage smiled. "If you don't mind me asking..who was.."

"Oh!" Mari beamed, even more cheerful than before. "Her name is Lucy. She is one of our staffs here too."

"Oh?"

"Usually..she is the one to take care of such situations..but she wasn't here today."

"Why'd she run away then?" Happy questioned. Natsu stopped mid fight, awaiting an answer. Even Gray stopped to focus more on the conversation.

"I don't know...maybe because-"

"I was kinda pissed that you guys stole my time to shine."

All of them turned to face her standing at the doorway, a playful smile on her lips. "I am usually the one to take care of people like that!" she joked.

"Lucy!" Mari exclaimed, surprised at her sudden entrance.

"Though I apologise for running off like that.. I'm just not used to being around people that much. I guess I sorta just..panicked.."

The mages from her former guild stared at her, transfixed.

"Lucy.." Erza mumbled.

"Eh.. I see Mari has already introduced me.. Hi! I'm Lucy. A waitress here. Nice to meet you all!"

"Likewise." Erza smiled. "I'm Erza Scarlet."

Thump

"My name is Wendy." she bowed. "Nice to meet you too Lucy-San! This is Carla and Happy!"

Thump

"Gray Fullbuster. And this pyro here-" he said, gesturing towards him. "-is Natsu."

Thump

"And we're all wizards from the Fairy Tail guild!"

Okieeeee. Welp here chu go! Another chapter! How'd you like it? It's gonna get real interesting from the next chapter on!

Ps:Thank you so much for the reads!

️️️


	4. F O U R

•••

Lucy smiled.

"Oh wow!" Vera exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight. "You are! No wonder you were that strong!"

"Yeah.." Mari agreed. "After all, what else is to be expected from the number one guild in Fiore?"

Despite the fact that she wasn't a part of the guild anymore, Lucy still felt a rush of pride through her. She had never been more proud to carry that pink guild mark on her hand, and unconsciously, her fingers brushed atop the bandages, right where the mark lay.

"Now then!" Mari sighed. "Why don't you guys go have a seat? We'll get back to you in a bit! Business should go on as it is, huh?"

Taking the hint, Lucy left for the kitchen, Vera following soon afterwards.

"Here." She said, holding out the bag to her. Grabbing the apron and her notepad, she then headed out yet again, the firestone resting securely in her pockets.

"Hello again!" she greeted cheerfully. "I'll be your waitress for today! Is there anything you would like?"

"A strawberry cake would do, please!" Erza ordered, with stars in her eyes. "I've heard that the cakes here are delicious!"

"Of course!" Lucy giggled. Still the same old Erza. "Anything for you, sir?" she asked, directing her gaze to Gray.

"Gray." he corrected, a frown resting upon his face. "'Sir' just sounds...wrong..coming from you."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening. Was there any chance that he might...maybe even a little bit?..

But that wasn't possible, was it?

"Erm.. Sure.. Gray.."

"Lucy-san, if its not too much, could we get an item of everything on the menu? I doubt that for them anything less will do."

"And fish!" Happy chirped.

"-and fish." Wendy finished with a chuckle.

"Coming right up! Uhm..."

She squirmed uncomfortably, feeling his piercing gaze on her. Throughout the whole exchange, ever since she had introduced herself, Natsu had not once looked away from her, his eyes completely locked onto her.

"Nat-uh-Sir! Umm..anything wrong?"

He continued staring at her for a few more minutes, his eyes calculating. He was wearing a sharp look on, one she had only ever seen him give to his opponents in a particularly tough fight. She had a feeling he was trying to figure her out, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than for him to figure her out.

But sadly, that was not possible.

Finally, he looked away, a frown resting upon his confused face.

"Uh.. No.. No.. It's just.. Nevermind.."

Nobody seemed to be fazed at all by his behaviour, as if used to it. But Lucy, who had always known a Natsu who spoke his mind, was quite shocked to say the least.

'Just what in the world happened after I left?'

However, she decided against prying and hurried away, a million questions swirling in her head.

"We've got a huge order here!" she announced once she got in the kitchen.

"How huge?" Vera asked.

"Well..a whole menu kinda huge.."

"Jeez that's huge. Its going to be quite a work." Vera chuckled.

Lucy nodded, before spotting something at the back of the kitchen.

"Hey?.. Could you ask Merida to take my shift for a while? There is something I have to do.."

"What is up with you today Natsu? You are crankier than usual!" Erza exclaimed.

"Yeah..tell me about it. He has gotten even more annoying ever since we came here!"

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked timidly. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well the fact that you guys refuse to believe me is what is the matter!"

"There he goes again.." Carla sighed.

"What do they refuse to believe?" Lucy asked, setting the tray of food down, Mari close behind. "If you don't mind me asking, that is!" she quickly added.

"Natsu here is feeling as if something really important is today. Something really special. But he's not able to recall what." Happy explained.

"And he has been bugging us about it." Gray continued. "Happens every year, but this time he's unusually cranky."

"Shut it popsicle!" he yelled, looking away.

"Well.." Mari smiled. "I can't really say anything about his special day, but today is definitely special for us!"

Everyone perked up, even Natsu. He glanced sideways for just a moment, before locking gaze with Lucy, instantly looking away again.

"Really? Maybe that can be what Natsu-san here can't recall!"

"I doubt that. You see.."

Mari moved over to Lucy, grabbing her shoulders. "It's sweet Lucy's birthday!"

"Y-You remembered?"

"Of course! Don't be silly, how can we forget?"

"You are family after all!" Vera explained, coming out of the kitchen with a cake in her hands. "We were going to wait until the evening but Ma here was too excited I suppose!"

Amongst all the surrounding heads of customers and staff alike, Lucy's gaze was only locked on that one retreating head of pink hair. He glanced back one final time before moving out of the shop, leaving her alone, amongst the mass of birthday wishes.

"It's so unlike him.." Erza sighed. "Leaving a party and eating nothing. Looks like he is really upset."

"Yeah.. He would never miss an opportunity to eat." Gray mumbled, taking a sip of his drink. "Man, this is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hey Lucy? How did you know our preferences so well?"

"Uhm.. lucky guess?"

The sun was slowly setting now and Natsu was nowhere to be found. The party went on in a full swing, but his disappearence pulled at her heartstrings. She knew that it was a miracle that she got to spend it with the others but his presence..it meant the most to her.

"Well.." Erza sighed, looking outside. "We should get going now. It's late and we've got to find an inn to stay in too. Gray? Could you wake them up?" She asked, looking over to a dozing Wendy and the exceeds.

"You mean you guys haven't found a place to stay in yet?" Mari asked. "I doubt you'll be able to find a decent place now."

"Why's that?"

"Well..It's the Mid Summer's festival here. The town has been bustling with tourists for the past few days. And from what I've heard..finding a place to stay now will be quite troublesome."

Lucy looked over to find a totally blank Erza and Gray, looking shellshocked. She sweat dropped, while Mari chuckled nervously.

"Say.. it's not the biggest..but we do have a spare guest room here. Do you want it for the night?"

Erza was the first to recover and she quickly took Mari's hand, shaking them vigrously.

"You mean it? Really? We can't thank you enough ma'am!"

"It's no biggie!"

"We've still gotta find that pyro though."

"Yeah.."

"If you don't mind.." Lucy began. "Could I help out too? I know this place pretty well and uhm.."

Erza smiled, facing Lucy. "That will be a big help, of course!"

And so, Lucy, Erza and Gray set out to find Natsu, each heading out in different directions just how Lucy instructed.

Well I'm here with another chapter hehe! .

So yeah..more interactions between Lucy and Fairy Tail! Aah

PS Makarov killed me(yeah yeah ik what truly happens but still it was heartbreaking to watch)

Please vote, comment and share! Also to all those ghost readers and silent readers out there, please, please, please vote and comment. it helps me feel good as an author!

So until next time!

Navya!


	5. F I V E

•••

Lucy sighed, letting herself submerge in the hot bath. The simple action relaxed her greatly and she felt at ease, something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She smiled a little in contentment, letting her head rest against the smooth tub. Moments like these, small moments of contentment and happiness were what kept her going.

Of course, it could also be because of what happened that evening.

Wandering through the streets of Roosevelt had never failed to charm her. The faint fairy lights on the streets and the bustling crowd from the festival was a nice change of pace. Sure she didn't like crowds much but the festival was a whole different story.

The sun had set completely now, the only source of light being the street lamps and a few twinkling stars. This time of the evening was Lucy's favourite.

She stopped, finding him sitting on a park bench, facing the sky, deep in thought.

"Natsu?"

He glanced sideways to her, taking her presence in.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "It's just you."

"Don't you wanna go back? They're all searching for you."

"Nah..here's fine. Besides I've been having a splitting headache. Outside is refreshing."

"Oh."

It was because of her, she knew it. She had to leave, just like last time. Only then will the pain go away.

Even if it breaks her heart.

"Well then! I just wanted to tell you that your team has decided to stay the night in the café. I'll tell them that you know so they'll stop searching."

She then turned around to move back when he grabbed her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Stay." He said. "You're presence is somehow..comforting.."

A light pink tint covered her face and she relaxed, turning to look at him.

"C-Comforting?"

He nodded, moving a bit to make space for her. She stood still for a while, before timidly taking a seat next to him.

"You don't have to be so cautious y'know? I know I was kind of a jerk back then, but I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise."

Lucy relaxed, smiling. "I know. I understand."

He smiled too, looking at her. Lucy noticed how much he had changed during those three years. He looked more mature and strong, and she dare say, even more attractive.

"I don't know if it'll do but, here.."

He extended his hand, a small, wrapped object in it. It was a present!

"Happy Birthday!"

"Y-You didn't have to-"

"Open it!"

His smile, oh god, his smile. The blush showed no signs of going away, so she timidly took it, unwrapping the gift. Her eyes widened, and a few tears threatened to fall out.

It was a key holder!

"A Key holder.."

"Yeah.." he chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know if it'll be of any use to you-"

"I love it!"

Seeing her look at his gift in pure admiration, Natsu couldn't help the subtle blush growing on his face. He looked away in a hurry, scared of what he was feeling. However, despite all of this, he didn't want her to go, her presence being important to him somehow.

"There is a funny story behind it actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah.." he laughed. "About a couple of years ago, around this time only, Erza dragged my cranky self to help her out with some shopping. I didn't care much, but this caught my eye. I didn't even know what I was thinking, but I just bought it. Like I had to give it to someone important. But I couldn't remember who..or why.. "

"Then why give it to me?"

He looked at her, smiling. "I don't know.. It just feels..right ..like it was for you from the start."

A few tears collected at the corner of her eyes, and Lucy looked straight ahead, wiping them off.

"Oh no! Did-Did I say something wrong? I-"

She giggled, making him stop panicking. "No.. Its just.. You reminded me of someone very close to me.."

Natsu relaxed, looking at her. "You remind me of someone too..someone important..but I don't know who.. It might sound weird but..when I came to know that today was your birthday, I felt oddly relieved, like I finally found out what was special about today. That urge was gone and it felt...complete.."

Silence surrounded them, but it wasn't the awkward kind. Lucy could barely believe it all. Her presence still lingered on in his heart and mind, her absence was still noticeable. Maybe..maybe there was a sliver of chance to rewrite her fate after all..maybe there was still hope after all..

Natsu suddenly clutched his head, groaning slightly.

"Damn! My head is killing me! Tsk.."

Oh who was she kidding? There was none. There never will be.

"I-I should get going now.."

"No wait! At least a little while longer!"

"No.." Lucy gave a pained smile. "It's getting late too.."

She got up, starting to walk away, when once more she felt him take her hand and walk beside her.

"I'll come too.."

She stared at their intertwined fingers and then looked back up to see a blushing Natsu.

"I-It's crowded. Its an added precaution so you won't get lost.."

Lucy giggled, which made him blush even more. "Really? I know my way around here so the only person who might get lost will be you Natsu!"

She opened her eyes, returning back to the present. The water had turned cold now, no more providing the warmth that it did. She got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her and walked out into her room.

Only to come face to face with someone.

Oof another chapter. Guess who's having a rush of inspiration? XD Ik it's shorter than the usual but it was either this or a long ass one.

So how are you liking it so far? Is it correctly paced? Also, you can check out my other fanfic : Beholden which is also nalu and complete!

Please, please, please vote, comment and share this story! It makes my day

Until then

Navya

️


	6. S I X

•••

"Erza!"

The said mage turned around, startled but relaxed as soon as she saw Lucy.

'This is bad.' Lucy thought. 'Why is she here?'

"I thought that something was wrong.."

"W-What?"

"Turns out I did walk into the wrong room!"

"Oh" Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. But it didn't last long.

She realised that she did not have her bandages on! And not to say the letter she was writing was lying open on the table, practically inviting any onlooker to come read it!

"I'm glad I came here though.."

"P-Pardon?"

Erza's usually sharp eyes softened and a small smile crept up her face as she looked at Lucy.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Under normal circumstances, the celestial mage would've happily obliged to do so, happy that the re-equip mage wanted to talk to her. But now, the only thoughts that seemed to plague her mind were that of how in the world was she going to hide her guild mark from the observant Titania.

Erza looked around in curiosity, before taking a seat on the chair by Lucy's study table. Lucy's heart skipped a beat when her hand brushed past the open letter, moving it a little from its prior position.

"You have a very nice room."

"T-Thanks.."

'Calm down Lucy! You'll figure out a way."

"Why are you so tensed?"

"H-Huh? Oh! You know..it's just..like this.." she finished off awkwardly, gesturing to herself.

At first the scarlet mage was confused, looking at Lucy in bafflement, when realisation dawned on her. She hurriedly looked away, her head hung low.

"A-Aah sorry! I didn't realize!"

After that, Lucy awkwardly tried to calm down a flustered and rambling Erza, which was clearly in vain.

"I mean, I don't even know why I did that, you-you just seemed so familiar and at the guild we girls don't really care about that a lot when with each other and I guess I just sort of got carried away-"

"E-Erza it's fine, really!"

"How can it be fine? I disrespected you! You should hit me for that! I'm so ashamed and-"

Lucy didn't question the sudden moment of silence, instead diving towards her drawers for the bandages. Wrapping them around her mark messily, she then moved over to the still Erza. If this was about the letter after all, she'd have to cook up one heck of a story.

"Erza?"

She did not move. Not even in the slightest. Lucy warily put a hand on her shoulders, hoping for some type of reaction. Any at all.

But none came.

Finally, she leaned forward herself, only to find Erza's gaze locked on the little key holder present that Natsu gave her.

"Where did you get this from?"

"Natsu gifted it today. Is..Is something the matter? Erza?"

She wore an unreadable expression, her attention fixed on that little item. After a few minutes however, she groaned slightly, flopping back down against the chair with a sigh.

"Nothing..it's just..it's very much unlike him to do something like that."

"Is that so?"

Erza nodded, looking back up to face Lucy. "I remember asking him the reason why he bought that. Considering that we didn't really know who would use it. And he certainly isn't the type to carry around, taking care of his things, so forget about keys." She chuckled.

"He didn't have any. So when Gray suggested to maybe gift it to someone like Mira or Wendy, he went completely berserk. Some sudden rage came over him and he became extremely protective of this little thing. And he had been carrying it with him ever since, without fail. He wouldn't even let me or Gray touch it!" She laughed. "So I was just surprised that he gifted it to you."

"That is very surprising.." Lucy mumbled, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah.. it's-"

She was suddenly cut off when the door to Lucy's apartment was banged open and the latter yelped in surprise, the pink towel slipping a little.

"Erza?!"

Natsu came in, looking around the room. That is when his eyes landed on Lucy.

"What is it?"

"H-Huh? Oh everyone is waiting for you to come back so we can draw out the plans."

Lucy, meanwhile wondered why he wasn't making eye contact with her and why was he blushing. He looked adorable when he blushed.

That's when she remembered.

Lucy was practically naked, with just a towel around. With Natsu in the room.

"Aaahhhh! Natsu you pervert! Get out!"

And let's just say someone got a very painful Lucy kick afterwards.

Sitting on the rooftop, admiring the silver Moon late at night was something that Lucy loved doing. The big, shining moon, illuminating with radiance in the dark sky decorated with glittering stars was truly a wonderful sight to behold.

And so was that of the chocolate she was eating.

"You really do kick very hard." A familiar voice called from behind.

Lucy turned around, startled. "Oh!" She breathed out in relief. "It's just you."

"Natsu had been complaining how painful it was since this evening."

"Well that's what he gets for being such a pervert!"

Erza took a seat next to her, gazing at the sky herself.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Well.." the scarlet haired mage sighed. "I've been having this terrible headache and sleeping is doing no good. So I thought some fresh air would do."

"Do you usually come to the rooftop too?"

"Sometimes. I prefer walking though. But since you were here, I guess why not provide you with some company?."

Lucy smiled at her too, picking up the chocolate bar.

"Up for a late night snack? It's not as good as the cake, but it's my favorite."

Erza took it, taking a bite. "You're really...different."

"Different?"

"Yes. But a good different! I don't usually trust someone I meet right away. But..it's different with you..almost..natural."

"Hm?!"

"It wasn't just Natsu who changed y'know? It was all of us. Three years ago, something happened. Something that I don't remember.."

"It felt like we all lost something. Like a big part of the guild was gone. But we didn't know what it was..or maybe who it was.."

"It all felt numb. But nothing came to light. So eventually, we all had to move on. From what? I don't know. But I do know one thing. I hated it. It was the worst."

"So is that the worst thing that has ever happened to you? Feeling like that?"

Erza was silent for a moment, before sighing and leaning back.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. I've found myself in some pretty tight spots earlier too. So I wouldn't say that it's the worst, given that I don't even know what it is. But it is troubling."

"The great Titania!" Lucy chuckled. "Troubled of her own unknown feelings? That's a first!"

Erza smiled, but this one didn't reach he eyes. "Our emotions are only what makes us strong, Lucy."

Lucy gave a small smile too, her chocolate brown eyes hiding the depth of sadness she carried with her. "Trust me..I know.."

"Now your turn!"

"What?"

"What's the worst thing that has ever happened to you?"

She sighed sadly, directing her gaze to the silver moon instead.

"The worst thing to ever happen to me huh?" She repeated.

"...is to get my existence erased."

**_hey! new chapter! i really liked writing it. deepening erza and lucy's bond was fun to write! idk about you all but i really like to think of their relationship as sisters :) sooo I'll be back with another chapter soon? until then!_**

**_tah tah~_**

**_please review! it makes my day 3_**


	7. S E V E N

•••

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Mari asked, serving the Fairy Tail mages their breakfast. As soon as the plates touched the table, Natsu and Happy began scarfing down their food with such urgency as if they'd been starved for weeks.

"Calm down you two. You're gonna choke if you don't."

"It's clearly no use, child. They might as well be deaf when they are eating."

"We were thinking about exploring the town for a bit." Gray said. "That festival is just round the corner too, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Mari exclaimed, clapping her hands. "It's tomorrow night. It's this town's pride, you can say. The Midsummer's festival. That reminds me..."

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu greeted, gulping down a particularly large piece of toast. Everyone's attention then shifted to the blonde waitress, who had just happened to have had come out of the staff kitchen.

"Morning Natsu." She greeted back, a bit tiredly. That's when she noticed Erza looking at her, the former's eyes conveying a mixture of confusion and sadness.

Those eyes sought out for answers. Answers that she couldn't give. So she did the only thing she could. She looked away.

"What?!"

It was as if she was jerked awake from a deep slumber. And now that she was awake, did she fully realise the effect of her answer.

'Oh no! Now I've done it!'

Lucy let out a forced laugh, her nervousness getting the best of her.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Don't get so serious!"

"Lucy." Erza deadpanned, however the blonde mage would look everywhere but her. "You can-"

"Oh would you look at the time!?" She exclaimed suddenly, looking down to her wrist that held no wrist watch. "Now, I don't know about you, but I've got to work tomorrow! So night night it is for me!"

And with that, she had dashed downstairs, painfully aware that Erza had been calling out her name. But she did not stop. She cannot stop.

"-cy?! Lucy?! LUCY?!"

"H-Huh?"

She broke out of her trance, almost jumping out of her skin. She looked over to Mari, finding a set of concerned faces staring right back at her.

"You okay dear?"

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit sleepy, I guess."

"No dozing off during work. Also I've got a job for you."

"You got that." Lucy chuckled. "What is it?"

"Why don't you become a guide for these mages today? Show them around town?"

"What? But they wouldn't need a guide! It's just a small town after all!"

"Erza and Natsu beg to differ though." Mari chuckled. "I would've told someone else to go but I need their help with the festival's preparations. Besides, I think they'll like you more."

She knew about Erza, but Natsu's reason to want her with them was one thing that she didn't understand. She glanced at the scarlet haired mage, who had been observing her all along. Erza passed her a small smile, clearly conveying her intentions.

'We're going to continue our unfinished conversation.'

Lucy pouted and looked away, sauntering back in the kitchen. From a distance, she could hear Mari calling out to her, and she sighed in response, already knowing that she had lost this battle with the Titania.

"I expect you to be ready in 15 minutes!"

"Y'know, Natsu had been whining about that kick since yesterday."

"So I've been told." Lucy sighed, smiling a bit.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side. From how he reacted, it would've been very painful." Gray chuckled.

"Or maybe he was too much of a baby to handle it." She joked back.

"I'm right here y'know." Natsu mumbled, pouting while he just walked behind them.

Erza had obviously been trying to corner Lucy, so she stuck to Wendy. But the sky maiden had questions of her own so she switched to Gray. Thankfully, he hadn't been too intrusive. Yet.

They all had been walking along, Erza with a gloomy aura around, still passing pointed looks to Lucy, while Wendy chatted animatedly with the exceeds and Lucy and Gray did the same. However, Natsu, for some reason, looked upset, strutting along with a pout.

"Natsu-san, what's wrong? You look a bit mad."

"Huh? Oh nothing Wendy! I just don't feel so good."

"Do you want me to heal you?"

"I don't think it'll work in this case." He sighed, glancing over to Gray and Lucy. Wendy followed his gaze, and found herself smiling, finally realising what it was all about.

Her magic sure wouldn't work in this case.

"Okay everyone!" Lucy announced. "This is the town complex. We can split here and explore on our own. Then we can meet here back in about 3 hours?"

"Yeah..3 hours sound good." Wendy agreed.

"Okay then, we can split up now."

"Hey Lu-"

"I call dibs on her!" Erza exclaimed, putting her arm around the blonde mage.

After all, finally the moment had arrived that she had been waiting for, and the moment Lucy had been dreading.

"Hey no fair!" Natsu shouted, annoyed that he was cut off. "Then I'll come too!"

"Absolutely not!" Erza declared. "We are going to have a girl's talk and you're not required."

"Don't you have enough of that back at the guild?" Gray asked, Natsu nodding along in agreement

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza asked in a demonic voice, her expression turning scary. They both visibly gulped.

"N-No ma'am!"

"Good!" She exclaimed, returning back to normal. "It's settled then!"

She pushed a reluctant Lucy along, a bit gleeful that she'll finally be getting her answers when they both stopped.

"Lucy!"

They both turned around along with the others, only to find a stout, balding man, running towards them like a maniac. The paper in his hand flutter violently from the wind, threatening to rip apart at any given second.

The man stopped short, just in front of her, wheezing heavily.

"Mr. Izah?" Lucy exclaimed. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I-" he started out, only to end up heavily wheezing again.

"You should sit down for a bit. And here have some water." Wendy offered.

He thanked her, taking a seat by the edge of the water fountain, gulping down the water.

"Thank you, sweet girl."

However, his smile disappeared soon after and he looked back at Lucy with panic.

"Please Lucy!" He exclaimed. "You've got to help me!"

**_sooo I've been feeling pretty depressed lately... cause I just finished watching 'Your Lie in April'._****_But it was totally worth it._****_if you guys haven't watched it, then I recommend that you do. Promise that you won't regret it._****_Also it inspired me to write a NaLu fanfic from that, so if i do, y'all know how that's gonna end._****_anyway, that is it for now! see you soon with another chapter!_****_please review amd follow! makes my day_**


	8. E I G H T

•••

The town complex of Roosevelt was a pretty place. It was usually bustling with people, going on in about their daily lives, laughing, talking and just..living. Petite yet homely houses lined the way to the huge space in between, where often various occasions and celebrations were held. As of right now, people around were busy putting up decorations and stalls for the Midsummer's festival.

Amidst all of this, a huge, white marble fountain of a mermaid was structured. The white mermaid looked lovingly at her pail, which had water coming out of it. Her hair was wavy and long, cascading down to her tail end, which was surrounded by the broad marble boundary, wide enough for anyone to sit on and enjoy the view.

That is where that man sat.

"Please Lucy.." he wheezed out. "You have to! You-"

"Mr. Izah, relax please."

"I can't!" He interrupted, his voice cracking. "It took them! It took Emi and Elyse!"

Lucy kneeled down to his level, putting a hand on his knee, attempting to comfort him. If it had been three years ago, she would've panicked alongside him.

But now was different.

She knew better.

"Mr. Izah." She began. "I wouldn't be able to help if you keep on panicking this way. Please take deep breaths."

He seemed to have taken heed to her words, for he did as told, his breath becoming even and deeper.

"Help!" He quivered. "Please."

"Always." Lucy smiled. "What happened?"

"He..that monster..he took Emi..and Elyse.."

"Monster?" Wendy exclaimed. "There are monsters here?"

Mr. Izah nodded, still shaky. "It's an Ayakashi, lurking around in the woods. Earlier it only attacked my livestock, kidnapping the farm animals. But today.." he trailed off, trembling.

"Why didn't you organise a party to try and kill it off?" Erza asked.

"I did. But it turned out that the monster could use magic of it's own."

"Magic?!"

"Yes. It directed fire based attacks towards us. We stood no chance!"

"Sounds like a meal!" Natsu cheered, which resulted in him earning a punch from Gray.

"Then why didn't you send a job request to any of the mage guilds? One of them was bound to accept it." Erza asked while Wendy tried to fend Natsu and Gray off of each other.

"I would but.."

"Hm? Come to think if it, I don't really recall ever accepting a job request from this area."

"Well, you see..earlier the wizard guilds in Harrington were sent a request to, so we didn't really advertise to the whole of Fiore. And now, since Lucy is here, she usually takes care of such jobs on her own.."

"Lucy does?" The little blue cat asked in amazement. "Even jobs concerning with magic?"

"Y-Yes. That is why I sent an official job request to Mari too."

"A job request?" Lucy mumbled. "I don't remember any-"

"When are you planning on going for that quest?"

Lucy's mouth formed an 'o', having have had just remembered what Vera said.

"So Lucy please, accept this job and save them both." He whispered, handing her the paper. "You're the only person here who can do that."

"So.." Lucy voiced out. "How did it come to this?"

Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray and the two exceeds walked behind her, through the woods, eager to accompany her on the job.

"I mean, you all could've just explored the town or something.."

"What? And miss seeing you kick that monster's butt?" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's right." Erza agreed. "From the way that man spoke of you, I must say I'm pretty intrigued myself."

"Besides, this is more like the exploring we like!" Wendy exclaimed. "Nothing is better than having an adventure!"

"But not always.." Lucy mumbled.

"Why is that?" Wendy asked

Instead of answering, Lucy just smiled, a soft smile that hid just how hurt she truly was.

And maybe Wendy saw right through that.

"Okay!" Lucy announced. "That Ayakashi should be around here somewhere. We find the monster, we find Emi and Elyse."

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "Time to kick some monster butt!"

"You said it." Gray agreed.

"But where do we even begin?" Happy asked, drawing everyone's attention to the wide woods.

"I would sniff it out, but I have no idea what it smells like."

"And this job request doesn't really say much either." Lucy said, scanning the sheet of paper.

"Well isn't it obvious then? We split up and search!"

"Gray's right. We will search in teams of three." Erza announced. "Gray, Wendy and Carla, Natsu and Happy and me and Lucy."

"Why do you always get to pick her?" Natsu complained.

"Erza-san?" Wendy began. "If it's okay, can I go with her instead?"

Erza seemed to think for a moment, before sighing and giving in.

"Okay. But take Happy and Carla with you then. Natsu, Gray and I would go separately."

Natsu obviously had objections at this, and he and Erza argued on until the latter threatened him with a scary look. Meanwhile, Lucy couldn't help but smile at their antics, a feeling of happiness filling her up.

'It's almost as if we are a team again!'

"It's almost as if we are a team!" Wendy exclaimed, looking up smiling at Lucy. "And you, are the newest member!"

The latter looked at her in shock, her overwhelming emotions threatening to spill.

"Yeah.." Lucy smiled softly. "We are."

"Alright then!" Erza announced, a grumpy Natsu following her. "Now that it's all settled, let's get to work."

Wendy took Lucy's hand in her own and passed a vibrant smile.

"So..are you ready?" She asked. "For a new adventure?"

Lucy returned that wide smile, this time no sadness hiding behind it. It was pure joy.

"Ready as I'll ever be.."

**_lol with the speed I'm going, I'm pretty sure that yhis book will drag on longer than i expected it too XD._****_anywhoo, i hope y'all liked it! please, please, please, review it! just take a measly secomd out of ur life to review this book! you have no idea how happy that makes me and how eagerly i await it!_****_hope to get many this time ;) bieeee_**


	9. N I N E

•••

"You were great back there!"

"Hm?"

"I mean with that man. You handled the situation so smartly. You weren't fazed or panicked even for a second! I'm really in awe of how well you did that."

"Well.." Lucy smiled. "You did hear what the man said. I do take care of such happenings around here."

"I'm really excited to fight alongside you." Wendy revealed excitedly. "I don't even remember the last time I was this excited to fight alongside someone.."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I think it was when I came to know that I'll be in an alliance party with Natsu against the dark guild of Oración Seis. I had been wanting to meet him for a long time then."

"You've witnessed some tough times huh, Wendy?" Lucy asked, remembering the various battles that she'd fought alongside her guild.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "Fairy Tail has been in some pretty tough spots, but we always made it out! Right Carla?"

"Yes of course! After all, we are the strongest guild in Fiore." The white female exceed agreed, smiling.

They continued walking in silence, alert for any signs of movement around them. After about fifteen minutes, Happy groaned and broke the silence.

"I'm tired!" He whined. "Just where is this monster?"

"We are in pretty deep." Lucy agreed. "I'm sorry Happy. I really can't say."

"The tomcat and I can fly ahead and look around. This way we could save some unnecessary wandering."

"That's a good idea Carla!" Wendy beamed. "Lucy and I can stay behind. I feel like I need a bit of rest anyway." She said, flopping down on the forest floor, leaning against a huge oak tree.

"Alright then!" Carla announced. "Come Happy. Let's go!"

"Aye!"

Lucy watched the two exceeds fly away, watching them fly further and further into the blue sky, until one couldn't even see them as tiny dots. She sighed, looking back down, only to find Wendy staring at her.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh. I was wondering if you'd tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" Lucy asked, confused.

The sky maiden sighed, getting up with a small grunt. "Jeez my feet.." she mumbled, and walked towards Lucy, standing right in front of her.

"About why you think adventures aren't fun."

Lucy was left stunned for a moment, her eyes widening. She didn't expect Wendy, of all people, to ask her questions about herself, and playfully joke around, like she was doing.

Despite the short moment of surprise, Lucy composed herself quickly, playing along as well.

"It's a secret!." She winked.

"You're too secretive for your own good!" Wendy pouted, crossing her hands against her chest.

"And you're too curious for your own!" Lucy giggled, squatting down a little to her height and patting her head.

"Hey! I'm not that short! Just half a head from you!"

Lucy straightened up again, looking at the pouting bluenette in front of her.

"You're right.." she whispered softly. "You've grown Wendy..and changed too.."

"Huh? Change? Have we met before Lucy-san?"

"What? O-Oh! Grand Magic Games! I saw you then!" Lucy hastily said, mentally cursing herself for letting her tongue slip. "Your fight with Sherria was truly something!"

"Really? You saw that?" she asked, brightening up. "Believe it or not, she is my best friend now."

"Really?"

"Yeah..I joined her guild for a short time too. Until Natsu came back and took me with him." she chuckled.

"Just Natsu?"

"Huh? Not really."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Was it possible, even just a little-

"Happy was there too! They're totally inseparable."

Lucy could feel her heart sinking. Unmeasurable pain soared through her heart, and she felt like hiding and crying in a corner.

'Of course!' she thought. 'The spell was, is, and always will be without a flaw. Absolute.'

Her disappointment and pain was without a doubt, visible on her face, for Wendy gingerly reached for her hand, concerned.

"Hey? Lu-"

"-CY! WENDY!"

Before Wendy could even finish speaking, a flying, blue fur ball collided with Lucy, putting her a little off balance. Happy was panting from the speedy fly, and Lucy rubbed his back little, trying to ease him down.

"I..I think..we...we..found...them.." Happy announced, still panting heavily.

"Really?!" Wendy exclaimed. "Where?"

"A little way ahead. There is a cave. We decided to look around and found two girls, huddled together in a corner." Carla explained, who reached a little later after Happy.

"Why didn't you just fly them here?"

"The cave was different." Carla explained. "As soon as we entered it, we lost our ariel magic. I doubt we can be of much help without our wings."

"Thank you Carla, Happy." Lucy exclaimed. "You guys were a big help!"

"Lets take you both there. They both really need our help."

A nod of agreement later, Lucy and Wendy were in the sky, carried by the two exceeds. Feeling the wind in her hair, Lucy couldn't help but cherish the feeling of flying in the sky again.

'I forgot how much I missed flying like this.' Lucy thought, smiling. 'Brings back so many memories.'

The cave was covered by tree tops and bushes, hidden away from sight. The four of them landed in front of it, and Lucy couldn't help but shiver a bit. The cave indeed gave out really weird vibes.

"I don't really want to go in there." Wendy voiced out. "It has this aura to it that I don't like."

"Me neither." Lucy agreed. "But they both are inside too. We have to save them."

Wendy nodded, clenching her fist.

A step in, and then another. Lucy and Wendy followed Happy and Carla, who led the way. It was dark and cold, not to mention unnervingly eerie.

The slight sound of dropping dew drops inside was disturbed a bit by their collective footsteps.

And echoing whimpers.

As soon as it was heard, they all dashed forward towards it, and soon enough found them both huddled together in a corner, just like Carla explained.

"Oh no! Are you guys okay?" Wendy exclaimed worriedly, running towards them both.

The elder one, Elyse, looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the party of four. Lucy smiled and started moving towards them, but stopped with a shock when she saw it.

Elyse wasn't the least bit happy to see them.

Not at all.

She was terrified.

Okie! Another chapter from Yours truly :)

Here's the thing, I'm enjoying writing it very much, but school is demanding too much from me. I absolutely adore NaLu, but updates can get a little slow from here on, despite it being my summer vacay. I just hope that you stay with this book till the end :)

Cause ik I am

Please, please, please, vote, comment and share this story! It'll make my day

Until then!

Navya


	10. T E N

•••

"Wait! Hold up Wendy! Don't go near them!"

The rushing sky maiden looked back in confusion, slowing down but still not stopping.

"What are you talking abouaaahhhhhhh!"

A sudden gust of powerful wind knocked Wendy to the side, and she collided with the sharp cave wall, sliding down painfully.

"Wendy!"

Another attack like that and before Carla could even approach the girl, she was knocked sideways too. Luckily, she was saved by Lucy who shielded her from the sharp cave walls.

"That..that.." Wendy looked ahead, shaking in fear.

"Nobody said anything about it being that big!" Happy cried out, shaking with fear himself.

Lucy's protective hold on Carla tightened as well while she stared, shocked, in the shadows. The Ayakashi stood tall in front of them, towering over them all at an intimidating height. It's huge body blended in with the shadows, the only thing visible were it's menacing, gleaming eyes.

"Wait for my signal." Lucy whispered to Carla. "After that, grab everybody and run."

"What are you going to do?" Carla asked her, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Don't worry." Lucy smiled. "Not anything overly dangerous. Just a little bit of diversion."

She looked like she wanted to protest, however decided against it. After all, they really couldn't put up a good fight in the cave.

"I-okay.."

"Good." Lucy smiled. "Now.."

She took small, calculated steps towards the monster, testing the waters. Then quick as a flash, she charged forwards, pulling out her fleuve d'etoile.

"Now!" she shouted, attacking the monster with all her might. From her peripheral vision, she saw Carla, Wendy, Happy and the girls escape, and let out a sigh a relief.

Oh what mistake it was!

The Ayakashi let out a loud roar, and took full advantage of Lucy's distraction. It knocked her to the side, before turning towards the escaping party.

"Lucy!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't you dare stop!" she shouted back to Wendy, who had already stopped behind, and was taking small steps towards her.

"But-"

"Seriously Wendy! Get going! I'll be with you in a moment!"

"I-okay.."

The Ayakashi obviously did not like her retreating figure, so it roared once more, ready to attack. However, Lucy had other plans.

"Not today you big lug!" she shouted, moving forwards to attack it again. The whip changed form to a sword before long, and Lucy attacked it with full force. She wasn't as good of a swords woman as Erza, but still her attacks did inflict some damage.

One final push and the stone wall broke, the monster tumbling outside. Lucy followed just after, breathing heavily but still ready to put up a fight.

"Lucy!" Wendy came hurrying towards her "Is it-"

"No. Not even in the slightest."

As if on cue, an ear splitting roar echoed through, and the monster got up, even more menacing than before.

"It seems as if it's immune to attacks like that of mine. Which use less magic power."

"So we've got to hit it with more. Leave it to me!" Wendy said, determined.

"I'll help you take it out too! You attack from the skies and I'll attack it from down here. Also, we need to take Emi and Elyse to safety."

"Leave that to me." Carla announced. "I can transform and take both of them at once. Happy can assist Wendy here."

A subtle nod from all put their plan in action. While Carla flew with the sisters towards the town square, Happy, Lucy and Wendy got ready for a fight.

"You ready?"

"You bet I am."

"Now!"

In one swift motion, Wendy was up in the sky with Happy, ready to attack while Lucy charged towards the monster herself with her whip.

The strategy was simple. Confuse the creature. While Wendy fired deadly attacks from the sky, Lucy tried to inflict an equal damage from the ground.

'Not good!' Lucy thought. 'My attacks are barely fazing it. No matter what I do! Wendy's are stronger.'

'Oh wow!' Wendy thought. 'Her reflexes are so good. She looks really experienced.'

Meanwhile, Lucy hit the monster hard with her whip, dodging it's attacks simultaneously.

'Dammit! If only I could summon Tauras. This problem would be solved in moments!' She then stole a glance up towards the duo, letting out a sigh. 'But I can't take any risks. What if it triggers their memory. That won't end well.'

"Do you think it's working?" the sky maiden asked Happy.

"I think s-OH NO!"

Happy made a sharp turn to the left, barely managing to dodge the I'm coming attack.

"Happy! Wendy! Are you okay?"

"I think saaaahhhhhhhh!"

The Ayakashi, for some reason, now directed all of it's attacks towards Happy and Wendy.

'Oh no! It realized that they were a bigger threat!' Lucy thought, panicking now. She charged forwards yet again, using a sword now, in a fruitless attempt to deviate it's attention.

"It's getting to us!" Happy panicked.

"Hang in there Happy! You can do it!" Wendy tried to assure the blue cat, in a helpless attempt to encourage.

"Aye!"

However the fire attack got to them. It hit Happy's wings, bringing Wendy and him crashing down. They both tumbled down through the branches, lost somewhere ahead in the forest.

"Wendy! Happy!"

The monster roared, aware of its achievement. It now finally, rested its gaze on the blonde mage, ready to strike her out next.

"Oh no you don't." Lucy growled. "You're not going to get away just like that, after hurting my family. Not in a million years!"

The grip of her on her whip tightened, the other one hovering above her keys. Lucy closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, concentrating every core of her being on the magic. Her magic.

A small smirk slowly made way up to her lips, her expression darkening. The atmosphere around shifted as she felt the incredible magic power surging through her being. In one swift motion she grabbed her keys, relishing the connection that formed between her and her spirits. The monster just roared, unaware of the doom that awaited it.

"Now!" she bellowed, standing strong, unflinching. "I open thee! Gate of the golden bull! Tauras!"

•••

"C'mon! How much longer are we going to wander already?"

"Quit your whining ice prick!"

"What'd you say flamebrain?! You looking to start a fight?"

"Well I'm never to shy away from one!"

"Enough!" Erza's booming voice made both the mages shiver in fear.

"But we've been walking around for hours!"

"It's only been about 20 minutes you numskull!"

"Oh yeah? Well with you it's been hell already!"

"I said enough!" Erza deadpanned, smashing both of their faces together in a attempt to make them stop. "Gray, could you be a bit more cooperative? And Natsu, how much longer?"

"I'd be faster if he wasn't interrupting every now and then!" Natsu mumbled darkly but after seeing Erza's scary aura, gulped and continued. "I'm trying to pick up their scents but it's harder here since the surroundings are all new to me."

"We have to hurry though." Erza sighed.

"Yeah. That roar was something. It's prudent we regroup as soon as possible."

"Yes." Erza agreed. "For all we know, they might already be confronting it. We need to go help immediately."

Natsu, Erza and Gray had been on a search of their own separately when a loud roar echoed through the forest. Quick as a flash, they all had sprinted in that direction, meeting halfway.

"Hold on!" Natsu mumbled. "Im picking up familiar scents. It's...Wendy! And Happy!"

He dashed forwards, Erza and Gray sprinting close behind. About after five minutes of this mad dash, the three mages found Wendy and Happy, collapsed on the ground.

"Wendy! Happy!"

Natsu held his buddy in his arms while Erza and Gray inspected an unconscious Wendy.

"Was it really that powerful?" Erza voiced out in disbelief.

"Where is Lucy?"

Gray and Erza's eyes widened, when they realised that she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's around here somewhere."

"No. I don't sense her." Natsu snapped.

"Then-"

Erza stopped abruptly, staring away into nothingness.

"Erza?" Gray questioned, hesitantly approaching her. "Are you al-"

"Can you sense it?" she cut him off, staring directly into his eyes. "Do you sense it at all?"

"Sense wh-oh."

"It's faint but it's there." Natsu agreed. "And it's strong too."

"Magic power. There is a wizard nearby."

"Not just that. It's really familiar. Like I've encountered it before. But I can't seem to recall when..or where."

Before either of them could react, it was gone. Not even a faint trace of it left behind.

"What happened? It vanished so suddenly!"

"I don't know, but we've got to find out. Cause I have a feeling Luce will be there."

And so the trio dashed forward, supporting an unconscious Wendy and Happy, towards the place where they believed they'll find their answers.

The place where Natsu believed Lucy was.

And soon enough, they reached the clearing where the destroyed cave was, broken stones scattered all around.

And sure enough, amongst that mess of broken stones and a defeated monster, panting and out put, stood their Lucy.

\--

I updated! Yassssssss!

Lol my exams are starting so yeah..might be a while for the next update..btw how'd you like it?

Please comment, share and vote if you liked it!

Now excuse me while I go try to get out of the writer's block lol

Until then!

Navya


	11. E L E V E N

•••

Her pale, bandaged hand hovered over the door knob, rethinking her decision of ever coming here.

'C'mon Lucy! Don't be such a baby! You've got to do this! You can do this. You-I can't do it!'

Just as she was about to retrieve her hand, the events from earlier that day evaded her mind, as if reminding her that she needed to do it, no excuses allowed. So, sucking in a breath, with a frown on her face, Lucy twisted open the door knob and walked in, before she could even have the chance to chicken out again.

"Uh.."

"Lucy!"

The said woman squirmed nervously under the intent gaze of those pair of brown eyes, looking anywhere but them.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Wendy giggled, gazing at her with inviting eyes.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I've been better." she sighed, the smile never leaving her face. "But I've been worse so it's all good! Vera here has been really helpful."

Lucy smiled, walking over so she stood next to Wendy's side.

"She always is.." Lucy agreed, ruffling Vera's dirty blonde hair.

"Hey! Quit it!" she whined, trying to pry off Lucy's hand. "Besides Lucy is way better than me at this type of stuff."

Huffing a bit, she got up, dusting off her skirt. "I'll be going down now. Rest, okay Wendy? Coming Lucy?"

"Aah..No..I think I'll stay here a bit."

Vera scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, but shrugged it off anyway. "Okay then!"

Shutting the door behind her, Vera stole one last glimpse inside the room before sighing, leaning against it. She didn't understand why Lucy denied. She had given the blonde woman a perfect alibi to leave with her and avoid the awkward conversation with the blue haired mage. Lucy always hated mingling with people. That was something she has had experienced firsthand. So why now?.. Why was it all different now?..

The sudden giggling coming from inside startled her and she frowned, attempting to shut it out. She still had trouble believing that Lucy was up and about, intermingling with complete strangers as if she had known them her entire life.

"Why the long face honey?"

Mari stopped arranging the flowers in the table vase, looking up to find her upset daughter.

"It's just..Ma?..Have..Have you observed any change in Lucy lately?"

She petite woman smiled, ultimately abandoning the task at hand.

"I have." she revealed. "She's been much more cheerful huh? Even towards the flirty customers." she laughed. "It's refreshing."

"Hmm.."

"Is something the matter sweetie?"

"No..it's just..I..I don't know.."

Mari sighed, moving over to stand in front of her daughter. Vera looked away, trying to keep the surfacing tears from showing. Mari smiled a little, caressing Vera's hair, untangling them with her fingers.

"You're upset that she's changing right?"

"N-No it's not-"

"And that you feel like she's slipping away. Growing distant."

Vera scoffed, still not facing her mother. "Growing distant? We weren't even close in the first place!"

Mari made her face her, looking straight into her watery eyes. "That's a lie and you know it."

Vera sniffled a bit, averting her gaze away quickly. "Yes." she accepted. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid that she's changing and that she's slipping away. Away from me and you..and towards them.."

Mari smiled sadly, gently pushing all of her daughter's hair behind. "We can't hold her down forever though. We've already done it once. We can't do it again."

Vera nodded, giving out a forced chuckle. "Yeah I know." she agreed. "We can't. And that is what hurts the most."

•••

"..and then.." Wendy managed between her laughter. "Master went completely pale when he saw that. Natsu faced the wrath of the entire guild later that day. Erza and master did not go easy on him!"

Lucy let out another laugh, remembering about that time when Natsu stole the king's crown and shocked everyone.

"He is something alright!" Lucy announced, wiping away the tears from all that laughter. Oh how she missed it all so much! Talking about previous adventures, their silliness, Natsu's goofiness, everything. Letting it all out after years of bottling it all felt so good, and Lucy couldn't help but wistfully wish that it never ended.

"He is!" Wendy agreed, clutching her stomach.

"Wendy! Your bandage is coming off!" Lucy exclaimed, taking the mage's hand in her own. Now that the bandages were loose, she could see the gash that they covered and Lucy's face fell.

"It doesn't hurt that bad now!" Wendy exclaimed, noticing her sad expression. "It's just a-"

"I'm sorry."

"H-Huh?"

"It's all my fault." Lucy said, clutching the hem of her skirt, her golden bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "I was supposed to protect you. And I failed. And now you're hurt because of my incompetence."

"That's not true." Wendy whispered. "I was far too reckless."

When she saw that it had no effect whatsoever on the blonde, Wendy huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. This caused Lucy to finally look up, confusion written all over her face.

"Wendy?"

"Fine then!" she announced, looking away. "I am upset! And there is no way I'm forgiving you."

"Uh.?"

"Unless.." Wendy now wore a mischievous look on her face. "You spend some more time with me!"

"I-uh-alright..but let me bind that up for you first."

"Okay. Hey! I have some healing cream in my bag! Maybe we could use that."

Lucy nodded, getting up and grabbing Wendy's bag. "A healing cream huh? That's quite hard to come by these days."

"Maybe. Grand-I mean, Porlyusica helped me out with it. She is an amazing healer!"

When she didn't reply, a curious Wendy looked over to her side, only to find an awestruck Lucy looking at the contents inside her bag.

"Lucy? Hey! What's the matter?"

The blonde snapped out of her reverie, almost dropping the bag in the process.

"Wha-oh no! I just-nothing!"

She sat down again, tending to Wendy's arm.

"Hey?" the bluenette began. "What is it?"

Lucy gave a short laugh, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh it's just nothing! I was just looking at your clothes."

"What about them?"

"Well..erm..you own a lot of pink huh?"

"Yeah..funny story about it actually!"

"Hm?"

"Yeah.." Wendy whispered softly. "I was never big on that colour. But one day..it just happened."

"It just happened?"

"That's right! It was like, one day, suddenly I had this strong urge to wear pink. It felt like it reminded me of something. Something close to me but I couldn't figure it out. It bugged me a lot, but being close to the colour in any way bought some sort of satisfaction so I started wearing it a lot. And before I knew it, it became my colour."

She then looked at an awestruck Lucy, smiling. "But I don't think I can call it my colour anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Because it suits you more!" she replied cheerfully.

"Me?!" Lucy exclaimed. "But I wear black!"

"Yeah.." Wendy put her hand on her chin, looking at Lucy skeptically. "That is something that didn't sit right with me ever since I met you. Black just isn't your colour."

"Huh?"

"You're more suited for lighter colours. So we need to change your choices!"

"Wendy I-"

"Tell you what!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands in glee. "Why don't you and I go around town later today? It'll be fun!

"I don't-"

"C'mon! You said you'd spend more time with me!"

Giving Lucy the fake puppy dog eyes, Wendy put her in a fix.

'Damn this girl learn it right from Happy and Natsu!' she inwardly cursed, remembering all those times when she got the exact same look from the exceed and the Dragon slayer to let them crash at her place or buy them food.

"I-okay..you win.." Lucy mumbled, defeated.

"Yay!" Wendy exclaimed joyfully. "I can't wait to tease Natsu about it!"

Oh boy was this going to be an interesting day!

•••

Look who decided to show up with an update XD

It is me! After about one week of a writer's block, I finally managed it! Yay!

Sooo..well how was it? Making Wendy mischievous was so fun lol.

This chapter was supposed to end another way but that didn't happen lol. Fine by me I suppose. Heh

Anyway I read the new chapter of 100 year's quest and well..

I really hate Touka.

Until then!


	12. T W E L V E

•••

"I am coming with you."

"No."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No!"

"I said I'm coming with you!"

"And I said NO!"

"But I-"

"Why do you want to come with so badly anyway?" Wendy asked, exasperated.

"Ah will you two quit it already?" Gray complained, letting out an irritated sigh. "And Natsu, it's not like Lucy needs protecting. She took down that monster in the forest earlier. She'd be fine."

"I-what?"

"Oh?" Gray kept the flyer he was reading earlier down, leaning on the table, an amused expression on his face. "Isn't that why you want to go in the first place? Because of Lucy?"

"T-That's not it!"

"Liar." Gray was smug now.

"Hey you wanna go ice boy?!"

"Bring it on flame brain I ain't afraid!"

"Whatever he totally liiiikessssssss her~" Happy chimed, laughing gleefully.

"Not you too buddy!"

"Who would've thought a day like this with Natsu would come?"

"Okay that's it ice freak! Now you're asking for it!"

"Yeah okay ash breath!"

"Both of you stop this instant or I'm going to tell Erza!" Wendy yelled.

Just at the mention of her name, Gray and Natsu, who were headbutting moments ago froze, going rigid and moving away with scared expressions on their faces. Wendy sighed, flopping back down on the chair. Playing the part of the peacemaker was exhausting.

"Woah what's up with those two?"

The four heads turned to face Lucy who had just come in, wiping her hands off on her apron. Happy bounced up, flying over and flopping down on her shoulder.

"They remembered how terrifying Erza can be~" he laughed, munching on his fish.

"You ready?!" Wendy got up excitedly, straightening her dress.

"Yeah just let me try and fix this monsterosity up." she chuckled, pointing at her messy hairdo.

"Let me do that for you. Sit down 'kay?"

Wendy forced Lucy down on a chair and the blonde took a seat with the thump, while the sky maiden busied herself with fixing her hair. Lucy meanwhile looked around and about in the room, occasionally petting Happy who was now in her lap.

"Why the long face Natsu?"

The dragon slayer was sitting down with a sour expression, looking away.

"Oh he's okay! Just a bit upset that he can't tag along with me and you!"

"You wanted to?" Lucy asked and Natsu let out an audible sigh, looking forward to face her now.

"Yeah..kinda..maybe.."

"Why didn't you just say that before?"

"You'd let me tag along then?" Natsu asked, hopeful.

Lucy's smile turned apologetic, as she shook her head slightly. "Well..erm..not exactly..Erza left a while ago right? If you're fast, you might catch up with her."

His face fell, and he flopped further down, mumbling something along the lines of 'But I wanted to go with you..'

"Sorry Natsu! But Lucy promised to spend time with me this evening!"

"Well then I call dibs on her for later today!"

"It'll be night then flame for brains! Call dibs tomorrow."

"Shut up you ice freak!"

"You wanna start this hot head?"

"Come on!" Wendy said gently, taking Lucy's hand. "Let's go. They'd be at it for a while."

"O-Okay. Happy? Make sure that they don't tear the place down?"

"Whaaaat?" Happy whined. "But I wanted to go with!"

"No can do Happy~" Wendy said in a sing-song tone. "It's just me and her for now!"

With this, before the exceed could even reply, Wendy bolted out of the café, dragging Lucy along. The blonde tried to keep up with her pace, wondering what on Earth would go down that evening.

•••

"Wow! It's all so pretty!"

Wendy looked around in amazement, watching the colourful lanterns outlining the town streets with sparkles in her eyes. The sun had already set and the whole marketplace was lit up with lanterns, making the scene even more picturesque.

"You like it now?" Lucy asked chuckling. "Then wait until tomorrow. You'd certainly be blown away."

"Tomorrow?" she asked, confused, looking back at her. Then, her face brightened up when she realised what Lucy was saying and clapped her hands in exitement. "Oh Oh! The Midsummer's festival is tomorrow! Right?"

"Ding Ding Ding! And we have a winner!"

Wendy giggled, until Lucy suddenly yanked her to a side, over to a stall.

"Look over here! Yukatas!"

"They really are pretty!" Wendy agreed. "But er.."

"It's a tradition to wear one on the festival here." Lucy explained. "You should get one! For Erza too! And traditional robes for the boys!"

"But-"

"C'mon! Do it! It'll be no fun to experience the festival otherwise."

And so the girls spent the next hour or so shopping for yukatas and robes, having fun hunting around for the perfect accessories to go along with all of it. Lucy and Wendy now walked the streets holding one big bag each, while their other hand held onto candy apples.

"That was quite the haul." Wendy said, satisfied. "I had so much fun!"

"I'm glad." Lucy smiled, taking a bite of her treat.

"It must be so fun for you. Experiencing something like this every year."

"Actually erm.."

"Hm?"

"It'd be my first time too. Experiencing the festival."

Wendy's eyes widened and she looked at the latter in disbelief. "What?!" she blurted out. "But-But I thought-"

"Yeah I know.." Lucy mumbled nervously. "I came here a little over a year ago. After the festival that is. But I've just heard so much about it that it feels like I've already been to one. Weird huh?"

"I..actually not that much when I think about it now. Something similar like this happened to me when I first joined Fairy Tail."

"Really?"

"Yeah! During the rainbow Sakura viewing. Me and L-"

Wendy stopped abruptly and Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Wendy stood silent like she was in a trance, staring straight into nothingness.

"Wendy?"

She broke from her reverie and stared at Lucy in disbelief. "I..I'm sorry..I just..I feel like..I.."

Lucy felt nauseous with it all, staring at the bluenette who was deep in concentration. It was when she suddenly clutched her head that Lucy took action.

"Hey! Take it easy!"

"But I..but I feel like I'm forgetting something important and..ughh this headache isn't making things any better!"

"Don't stress yourself too much! You'll remember it once you relax." Lucy said, knowing full well that the possibility was a little to none. "Let's take a seat okay?"

Wendy nodded, sitting down on a nearby bench. Lucy offered her some water, which she gratefully accepted.

"Feeling better now? Does your head still hurt?"

"Just a little bit.." Wendy mumbled, still looking down, her bangs covering her face. However Lucy didn't need to see her face to know that she was still shocked and confused.

"Hey where's Carla? I didn't see her around much today." Lucy asked, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"She's with Erza. Apparently she had something to talk with her. So they both took off before us."

"With Erza huh.." Lucy repeated, somehow feeling a bit uneasy about the pairing. However, she didn't voice it out, instead sighing and looking up at the sky.

"So..what's your story?"

"Hm?"

"Your hand. Why do you keep it bandaged? Were you hurt?"

"I..well.."

"If you were I can heal it for you. Or at least try to."

Lucy gave a gentle smile, caressing her bandaged right hand.

"Some wounds run too deep to be healed.."

"Lucy.."

"It's nothing!" the blonde gave out a fake laugh. "I was indeed hurt badly a few years ago.. but it's okay now. I like it the way it is. It reminds me of what I once had."

"Does this have anything to do with your erased existence?"

Lucy's eyes widened, and she looked sideways with a start to face Wendy, only to find her already looking at her.

"What?"

"Erza told me about it. Is..is it true after all?"

For a moment Lucy was silent, at a complete loss of what to say next. However, she soon laughed out a forced laugh, shaking her head.

"That woman.." she said, her voice shaking. "She can't even take a joke!"

"Lucy." Wendy pleaded, grabbing her hand. "Please. You can talk to us about it. You can talk to me about it."

"There is nothing to talk about Wendy." Lucy said, pushing away her hand and getting up. "It was a joke, that's all."

"Just tell me something! Have we met before? If what you said about your existence was true, even a tiny bit, am I one of those who had known you? Am I now one of those who had forgotten you?"

Lucy smiled sadly, barely able to control her tears from falling. Her heart ached and she wanted nothing more than to run and hug her, confessing everything.

With each second that she stared at Wendy's face, this feeling was overwhelming her. So she finally looked away, afraid of what would happen if she looked at her any second longer.

She knew she could not do what she wanted to, no matter how much she wanted it.

"No." she finally breathed out. "You're not."

•••

Hello and welcome!

Tehee

New chapter lol! It's been a longggg while XD

So..how was it? Did you like it? What do you think?

Please vote, comment and share! I look forward to ur comments and thoughts

Until then!

Navya


	13. T H I R T E E N

•••

"So you've felt it too?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! I couldn't have had been the only one!"

"It's so weird." Carla began. "It's like.."

"..she's hiding something big?" Erza sighed, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I know that it isn't something of our concern, but at the same time I do. I feel this overwhelming urge to just know."

"You usually are the one most cautious around new people. What do you think of Lucy?"

"It's... it's so hard to put in words..what I feel around her." Carla sighed. "She isn't someone I can be cautious around. It's like I've trusted her even before I'd known her."

"Mmh. You can say that again." Erza agreed. "But all that magic power I felt earlier...I wonder if it was hers. And if it was..why is she hiding it? From everyone?"

"That monster had resistance against magic. It was weak, but it was there. It would've been almost impossible to defeat it with the feeble power of a weapon."

"She said that Wendy already wore it down before she was hit."

"It's a convincing story, but for some reason I don't believe it. It's almost as if I don't want to believe it."

"It isn't just her power that bothers me."

"Hm?"

"It's the nature of it. It felt so familiar...so very familiar. Like I had known that power for the longest time."

"Do you think we knew her?"

Erza closed her eyes, a small sigh escaping her. "I honestly don't know. I know she says that it was all a joke, but what I've been feeling lately definitely tells a different tale."

"It's like that void is filled, don't you think?"

"Almost." Erza let out a small smile.

"Almost." Carla repeated. "Have you told the others about it?"

"Just you and Wendy. I'm debating whether to tell Gray about it or not, but Natsu and Happy are definitely a no."

"And why is that?"

"Wendy, Gray and you can handle all of this well, but Natsu..Natsu will just burst. Either at us, or at her. And I don't think it is something we would want."

"So what do you suppose we should do? Keep our guards up? I won't lie, that wouldn't be an easy thing to do."

Erza got up, stretching a bit and staring up at the darkening sky.

"I know. It's all so peculiar, but it's true. It'll be hard. But it always is better to be cautious."

Carla got up too, changing back into her exceed form, dusting off her skirt. "It will be hard. Especially for those two." she said, obviously referring to Happy and Natsu. "In such a short while they have grown quite attached to her."

"Yeah." Erza gave a short laugh. "And in all honesty, it isn't even that surprising. It's almost natural."

"That's true."

"Anyway. Did you have any premonitions lately?"

"No." Carla sighed. "And this headache isn't making things any better. Everytime I try to focus.." Carla mumbled.

"You shouldn't overstrain yourself about it all. I guess time will reveal everything on its own accord. We've just got to keep an eye out for when it does." Erza smiled. "Come now, let's go back. I could really use a good night's sleep."

•••

"We are back~"

Wendy threw open the door to the guest bedroom, startling it's occupants. Lucy followed in soon after, carrying her bags.

"Welcome back."

"Where's Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, setting down her shopping. "And Erza-san and Carla aren't back yet?"

"Aye!" Happy answered, munching on a fish like always. "And Natsu went out for a bit. Didn't say where but knowing him he would probably be hovering around a food stall or a fight."

Lucy let out a short chuckle, sitting down on the bed next to the one Gray occupied.

"We got you all something!" Wendy exclaimed excitedly.

"Presents!" Happy exclaimed, flying over to Wendy's side.

"Yes but the other aren't here yet. We gotta wait."

"It's their loss that they aren't here yet. But we are. We should have our presents."

"Wow Gray." Lucy laughed. "I never took you to be the one who'd be so eager to get their presents."

He gave her a playful wink, shaking his head slightly. "It's my secret side. Nobody knew about it..at least till now.."

"Except maybe for Juvia.." Wendy mumbled, but everyone in the room heard it. Gray 'tsked', looking away while Lucy had her mouth wide open in surprise.

'Did he finally accept her feelings for him?'

"Juvia?.."

Wendy smirked, looking smugly at the ice-make wizard. "Oh that's just his special som-"

"We're back!"

The door to the room opened suddenly, successfully interrupting Wendy. A slightly exhausted looking Erza came in, Carla in her arms.

"What's all this?" she asked, eyeing the shopping bags with Wendy and Lucy.

"We got presents for everyone!" Wendy explained, smiling. "Come! Come!"

"Presents? But why-"

"You'll see!" Wendy said, grabbing the first bag and emptying it's contents one by one.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Lucy exclaimed, looking inside the bag she had. "Here." she said, taking out a box and extending it towards the others. "I got you all some mochi cakes."

Gray, Wendy and Happy were quick to grab one each, however Lucy noticed that Erza and Carla hesitated for a moment.

'Are they wary of me?'

She knew it was probably for the best, and that it'd help her keep her distance, but it still stung. Her hand was still outstretched, offering them the cakes, and they both only finally gave in when the other three threatened to finish them all off.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Man, Natsu's missing out!" Gray said with a mouthful of cake. "This is delicious!"

"Aye sir! Because we can't promise any leftovers."

"Don't worry about it." Lucy laughed. "Eat up to your fill. He'd have a chance to try them out tomorrow."

Wendy gulped, swallowing the last of her cake."That was really good! Now back to the presents!"

She held out a purple yukata with a beautiful and intricate cherry blossom design on it. "This is for Erza!" she exclaimed, handing the requip mage the robe. Erza awed at it's sight, totally smitten over it.

"It's beautiful!"

"That's not all!" Lucy exclaimed, standing up and walking over to her. She caressed Erza's scarlet hair, twisting it up in an elegant knot, securing it with a hairpin. Erza stiffened for a moment before relaxing, however it didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "We got you a matching accessory too."

The scarlet haired mage stole a glance in the mirror, letting out a soft smile. "It's so pretty. Thank you so much."

"Lucy picked it out." Wendy revealed, and then smiling, held up two, smaller pieces of clothing. "This is for Happy and Carla!"

Carla's was a pink robe with a flower pin and Happy's was Jade green. Next was a blue robe for Gray and a red one for Natsu. Wendy was pretty excited showing her aqua blue yukata herself. Everyone was cheerful, chattering animatedly and admiring the purchases, the atmosphere warm and fun.

Times like these, moments like this, were what blurred the lines of the past and the present. It was easy to get lost, forget that nothing was the same anymore.

For it was all so familiar.

"We've got to wear these for the festival tomorrow!"

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity." Erza said, stretching her arms. A yawn escaped her and she tiredly put her head on the table.

"You should rest now." Lucy said, getting up. "Tomorrow is going to be super tiring too so you all should rest up as much as you can. I'll get going now."

"I wonder where Natsu-san is? It's pretty late now."

"He'd show up sooner or later." Lucy smiled reassuringly, grabbing her bag and moving out. "Good night."

She closed the door behind her, a deep sigh escaping her.

'I know it'll be for the best if they distance themselves from me..if they are wary of me..so oh god why does it hurt so much?' Lucy thought, clasping her hands together. 'Oh God please let it not hurt so much.'

She took a deep breath and counted till three, trying to relax. "Things have been going haywire lately.." she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "And I don't feel so good either..I think I should go lie down now.."

It was dark in the hallway, the only light source being that of the dim hall lamp. Lucy slightly smiled to herself, finally moving away from the door.

"BOO!"

Startled, she yelped in surprise, clutching her top tightly.

"You really shouldn't do that especially when it's dark!"

"It was totally worth it though! Your expression was priceless."

"You jerk! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Lucy lightly punched him on the shoulders, but Natsu still didn't stop laughing.

"Just stop laughing already!"

"Can't, I ca-okay okay! Ow! I'll stop!"

He pouted, rubbing his arm, right where Lucy punched him for real this time. "Gee, 'twas just a joke Luce."

"Hmph! It wasn't all that funny."

"Of course it wasn't..after all it was me who saw her face.." Natsu muttered under his breath, sniggering slightly.

"What'd you say?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing!"

Lucy eyed him skeptically, but finally averted her gaze, shaking her head. "Anyway.." she began. "Where were you?"

"Since you and Wendy wouldn't let me tag along..I went exploring on my own."

"You missed the mochi cakes I bought."

"What?!"

"Don't worry though you'd get to try it tomorrow though. And Wendy got you a little gift too."

"What is it?"

"You should see that for yourself.." Lucy smiled, winking at him playfully.

Natsu groaned, sitting down on the stairs with a thump.

"What's wrong? You tired?"

"I'm hungry." he whined, patting his stomach. As if on cue, it made a loud, rumbling noise, making him groan more. "And it's worse because now I know I missed those delicious cakes you bought."

"Hm. That's rough." Lucy said, crouching down next to him. "C'mon, let's go." she said, grabbing his wrist.

"Go..where?"

"Well food isn't gonna come to you on it's own..you've got to go to it. Come on now!"

She led him down the stairs, towards the café part. Their shoes clicked against the wooden boards, and Lucy straight away headed towards the staff kitchen.

"It's so dark out here. Hold on a sec."

She switched on the lamp lacrima and the café was finally illuminated with a dim, golden glow.

"So how'd you get in? The main gate and the back gate are closed." Lucy asked opening the door to the kitchen. "Wait..you didn't break open the door or something right?" she asked, eyes wide in questioning.

"No. The window. It's much more efficient than the door."

Lucy stared at him for a good minute, before breaking into a laughter. "That's so you!" she giggled, shaking her head. "You haven't changed a bit."

She started walking in, when a sudden hold on her wrist stopped her dead.

"Natsu?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"Huh?"

His grip tightened and he moved a little closer to her. "Just now.." he began. "You said that I didn't change one bit. You talked about me as if you've known me. Why?"

Lucy's eyes widened when realisation hit her. She inwardly cursed herself for letting herself slip up. Natsu had fixated his intense gaze on her, and she was a nervous wreck now, wondering how on Earth she was going to get out of this one.

"Oh-Oh?" she stuttered, trying to find any way out of this mess. "D-Did I say you? Oh no no!"

She freed her hand from his grasp, and he let go a little hesitantly, a gesture not going unnoticed by her. "I didn't mean you! Oh no no. R-Remember I said how you reminded me of someone I was close to? W-Well looks like it was just a slip of tongue."

She started walking inside, and she could hear him following her. "He used to break in through my apartment window all the time." she laughed, remembering all those times Natsu did that. "And took over my bed. Said it was like 'sleeping on a fluffy cloud'. Idiot." she mumbled, shaking her head slightly. "The concept of 'door' was alien to him. I had to sleep on the floor because of him! Gave him my Lucy kick."

"Ouch. That must've hurt."

"Oh it did!" Lucy laughed. "And he was such a cuddler. If you were caught in one of his cuddles, you could forget about getting out till he wakes up."

Reminiscing about these memories, memories only she had, made her so happy, for these were her treasure, her lifeline. And talking about these memories she shared with Natsu himself was weird, but a good weird. He might not remember, but still talking about these precious moments with him was the greatest gift Lucy could ask for. Ever.

"So what do you wanna eat?"

"You're cooking?"

"Woah woah what's up with that expression mister?" Lucy asked, eyeing his uncertain look. "For the record, I'm a fabulous cook."

"Yeah..I can't really stomach that fact.."

"Hmph!" Lucy turned away grabbing some bread. "Since you think like that, you're only getting a sandwich. Jerk."

He watched her work her way through the kitchen, uncharacteristically silent and concentrated. It surprised her a bit, but then again, he really was not the Natsu she knew three years back.

"You really know your way around here."

"Well what'd you expect? I work here."

"Really? I thought it were the late night snacks."

She shot his sniggering self a dirty look, handing him the plate a little too aggressively. "If you're gonna be a jerk at least be a helpful one."

"Priceless.." he laughed, moving out.

"Where'd you want to eat?"

"Here?" he proposed, but then started smiling. "Unless you have somewhere better."

"Actually." Lucy smiled. "I do."

•••

"The roof."

"That's right!" Lucy said cheerfully. "Now hurry on up!"

"Hold on a sec. I got all these plates too."

"Well I told you to give them to me. Or use a basket or something. But you were like 'No'!"

"I take that back." he mumbled. "I can't climb and hold them at the same time. I'd end up dropping them, or myself."

"Don't you dare drop my sandwiches Natsu!" Lucy deadpanned. "Here, give them to me."

He passed her the plates, and she watched him climb up.

'Idiot' she thought, smiling slightly.

"Hey? What's with the creepy grin?"

Lucy hit him on the shoulder, an offended expression on her face. "Excuse me! I am not grinning creepily."

They both settled down next to each other, and Lucy took a deep breath, looking up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful out here." she mumbled, staring up at the stars in contentment.

"Do you come up here often?"

"All the time!" she smiled. "It's my sanctuary."

"Woah."

"Yep." she breathed. "I love watching the sky. And the stars. They're so...infinite."

"Dash wealy iche-"

"Seriously?" Lucy asked, looking at him. "You're actually gulping it all down in one go? Slow down, sheesh."

Natsu swallowed his mouthful, a satisfied smile on his face. "Can't." he answered simply. "They were really good."

"See?" Lucy said smugly. "What'd I tell you? I'm a good cook after all. Pity that you pissed me off earlier otherwise who knows..you've might've got something even better to eat."

Natsu sighed, lying down on the slanted roof, looking up at the stars. "I never would've guessed you were like this."

"What'd you mean?" Lucy asked, lying down next to him herself.

"You are opening up. You were so reserved and distant when I first met you but now..it's a really nice change."

"That so?" Lucy mumbled, shifting her gaze to the sky herself. "Huh."

"I like this Luce the most." Natsu said, smiling. "It's amazing when you talk about yourself. It somehow eases me."

Lucy didn't say anything, choosing to remain silent. However, her breath hitched a bit when she felt his hand brush her own, wondering if he was going to hold it or move away. However, his hand just stayed there, not yet holding hers but not letting her forget it's presence either.

Lucy couldn't help but let out a short, unamused laugh, when she realised how this represented her life too. She wanted to hold on to her past, but she couldn't, and so she wanted to deal with it by forgetting about it. But cruel life, in it's own twisted way, had now led her to a point where she couldn't hold on, but escape from their presence either. Life really was the worst.

"What's so funny?"

"Life." Lucy answered. "What else? It's always so funny. So terribly funny."

Natsu went silent after this, and Lucy made no attempt to start up a conversation either. They both just lay, side by side, stargazing in each other's presence.

It was comforting.

Before Natsu decided to break it.

"Hey?" he asked, still looking up. "Where is that friend of yours now?"

"He." Lucy sighed. "Is back home. With the others."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because..I left."

He went silent again, leaving behind only the sound of their breathing. His hand shifted a little, covering just the tiniest part of her hand.

"So.." he began, shifting to look at her now instead. "Why'd you leave?"

There it was, the question she had dreaded from the start. Lucy closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Her hand shifted just a little, pulling away from his warm one.

'Because..sometimes leaving is the only way to avoid hurting..and getting hurt.'

"That Natsu.." Lucy breathed, looking over to look at him too.

'And because I never wanted to hurt you.'

"Is a story for another time."

•••

3000 fucking words. Dammnnn.

That's like two chapters in one

And that's the longest I've ever written.

Though I loved writing this chapter. My fav yet

Oof.

Anywayyy.

Please vote, comment and share this story! I'd love to get to know your views!

Until next time!

Navya


	14. F O U R T E E N

•••

"And... done!"

Lucy put the flower clip on, delicately, making sure that it fit well.

"Is it set?" she asked, withdrawing her hands carefully, however they still hovered near the hair as if to save the hair-do if it falls apart.

"It's perfect!" Vera exclaimed, twirling around in happiness. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Lucy watched her excitedly walk around, a sigh escaping her.

'Cancer would've done a better job though.' she thought. 'I wish he wouldn't have had to miss out on such an opportunity. He would've loved to do Vera's hair.'

"Alright!" Lucy hollered. "Stop and sit down now. You're going to ruin all of my hard work."

"I'm just so excited. It's the first time you'll be celebrating it with us!"

Lucy crossed her arms, looking out the window.

"Ah." she began. "About that-"

"Vera! They're here!"

Mari's voice echoed from below, efficiently cutting Lucy off.

"Coming Ma!" Vera shouted back, getting up and collecting her things. "What were you saying Lucy?"

"Nothing..I-" she sighed, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Have a great time okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Vera replied cheerfully, doing a two finger salute. "We'll see each other during the fireworks!"

A chuckle escaped Lucy when she saw Vera run out, or try to run out, for the yukata restricted her movements and she was reduced to walking awkwardly like a penguin.

"Don't laugh!" she whined, holding onto the stair railing for dear life. When Lucy didn't stop, she turned around, pouting. "Just you wait." she said. "I'd like to see you wear one and run."

The smile instantly disappeared from her face, however, Vera already had her back facing her so she didn't notice. Lucy leaned against the window, looking out at the darkening sky.

She felt sad, and guilty, for she was about to ruin everything on this perfect day.

She wasn't going to be there.

She was going to escape.

•••

"Thank you so much for staying and helping me out."

"It's no biggie." Lucy smiled and resumed mopping the floor clean.

"There were just so many customers today. I feel bad for keeping you."

"It's no problem Mari." Lucy said nonchalantly, continuing on with her work.

"Well, I'm done here!" Mari exclaimed. "How long will it take for you?"

"I'll be done with it soon enough. You go on ahead. I'll lock up the café and everything and leave the key on the counter."

"Thank you so much Lucy. I'm going upstairs now. You get ready once you're done too. Wouldn't want to keep them all waiting." she said, chuckling.

She watched her go upstairs, before taking in a deep breath and finishing off with her work. The chatter outside increased, almost everyone was out on the streets now. And somewhere among that crowd, were her former guild mates.

The streets were all lit up, twinkling stars decorating the night sky. Lucy watched from the window, her heart clutching painfully at such a wondrous sight. It reminded her so much, so very much of Fantasia, the town of Magnolia and her home. Her guild.

Of course, they were all just memories now. Memories that only existed for her.

"Lucy?"

Startled, the said woman turned around, coming face to face with Mari.

"Mari." Lucy breathed in relief, shaking her head slightly. "It's just you."

"You aren't done?"

She looked around, and gave an apologetic smile. "Eh..looks like I got lost in my own thoughts. Sorry about that!"

"Here, let me help you with th-"

"No no! You'll get your outfit all dirty. I'll do it."

"But-"

"It's fine! You go on ahead."

She was still hesitant, but she knew that she couldn't win against her. So she reluctantly nodded her head and waved her a goodbye.

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck, frowning a bit. Then grabbing the mop tightly, she began cleaning at last.

The sound of fireworks distracted her and she could see the shimmering lights high up in the sky, mesmerised. Lucy kept the keys on the counter, her eyes never leaving the night sky. The fireworks reflected in her twinkling eyes, and she just stood there in the darkness, watching the ethereal sight.

She wanted to be outside, to be closer. As absurd as it sounded, the thought of being outside and looking at them filled her with a feeling of satisfaction and contentment, like she'll be closer to home. Closer to everyone.

And so, in one swift motion, she was out the back door and into the streets of Roosevelt, taking long and quick strides towards her special place.

The crowd slowed her down, but was also a good cover to go on unnoticed. About twenty minutes later, she finally got through and now had an empty path ahead. After all, it was in the completely opposite direction of the town's heart.

Without wasting another moment, Lucy sprinted forward, running without stopping. She passed through the bridge and the stone paths, until she finally reached her destination. It was as peaceful and beautiful as ever, bringing a smile up on her face.

She trudged down the slanting ground, and once she reached a good spot, lay down. The cool grass underneath was refreshing and the sight of a Firefly or two added to the scenery. The big, bright moon reflected on the river, the whole atmosphere calming and serene. In a distance, she could still see the lights from the festival, and she closed her eyes, taking in the surroundings.

"You really do like watching the stars don't you?"

Lucy got up with a start, finding Natsu starting to sit beside her.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"Mari said that you were still in the café. So I went back but saw you going away in the opposite direction. So I followed you here."

Lucy lay back down, Natsu following soon after.

"You're such an idiot." Lucy commented, smiling.

"Hey! That's mean!"

"And following a lady is wrong." Lucy laughed. "So we're even."

"A lady maybe. But you're my friend."

She didn't let it show, but what he said touched her, making her feel warm and happy inside.

"So why weren't you at the festival?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"I find that hard to believe. Especially after how excited you were."

Lucy didn't reply, instead, she continued staring up at the sky, watching the stars.

She couldn't tell him how painful it was, to be with the people but still not be there.

To just be a shadow in the background.

"Why out here?"

"It's my special place. The scenery, the atmosphere, it all reminds me of home. So I come here whenever I miss it."

"So why not go back?"

"Because I can't." Lucy gave a humourless laugh. "I can never."

They were silent again, lying next to each other on the cool grass on a summer night. Lucy closed her eyes once more, taking in a deep breath.

"I feel like running away sometimes."

She didn't know what came over her, and why she was talking about this all of a sudden, but she was. She had locked these feelings away a long time ago, denying that she felt something like this. But now, she didn't know why she was letting them out, and that too now of all times.

"I've been thinking about leaving from time to time." she sighed. "But I just ignore them as soon as they surface. Denying them."

"Luce.."

"I tried to leave once. A few months before you guys came along."

Talking about it, she could vividly remember that day. That night when she tried to leave.

"But I couldn't. Mari found me and stopped me. I couldn't leave for her sake. That's what is keeping me here. Not me. Not this town. But her."

"Why do you want to leave?"

"I don't know. I guess it's a bad habit. I've done it once anyway. But the sad thing is, they'll remember me if I leave."

"I guess a simple explanation would be that I'm scared of finding a home again. Of getting attached again. So I never really accepted this place as my home. And now that I think I'm starting to, it's scaring me."

He didn't interrupt her, letting her pour her heart out. Something she was thankful for.

No questions.

No explanations.

Just her feelings.

How long had it been since something like that happened?

"But even though it all scares me, I'm always yearning for that home. I always want that home. I try to find that feeling anywhere, and in anything I can."

It was enough now, she couldn't hold them in any longer. She didn't sob, she didn't cry, she just let the silent tears out. She just let her feelings out.

"And so I found this place. A place that could give me the feeling of a home. I came out here today because I wanted to be closer to it."

"Were you?" Natsu finally asked, looking at her. He gingerly wiped away her tears, and Lucy gave a slight, teary smile. "Were you able to find that home today?"

The blonde sniffed, her smile growing wider. "If I wasn't before." she began, looking at him, no more teary eyed.

"I am able to now."

•••

Oof oof oof

Call it cliche, call it romantic, this is by far one of my most favorite chapters. Seriously, I've been waiting to write it for sooooooooo long!

And don't worry my lovelies, the mystery of Lucy's past is gonna come out soon enough!

Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!

Please vote, comment and share if ya liked it. I love me some loud readers

Until then!

Navya


	15. F I F T E E N

•••

Everything was just a blur of colours. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything around was just a blob, lifeless, meaningless. The only thing that did matter was the person standing in front of her, holding her hand while she stared wide eyed.

Everything else was still.

Almost as if time itself had stopped.

The warmth of his hand, enveloping her own was nice, and frankly all that mattered. The only thing that she wanted to feel.

She stole a glance at him, and realised he was just as transfixed as she was. Nervous. Unmoving. Entranced.

The charm on the pink hair clip was the only thing moving, swaying with the summer breeze. The tinkling sound of the wind chime in a distance was the only thing audible, everything else mute. Blended.

The hair clip put up delicately in her blonde hair by him glistened under the bright light but in that moment, she had eyes only for him, nothing else mattering.

Was it true? Did she hear him right? She didn't know. Or maybe, she didn't want to know. It was like, she heard him speak, but she didn't comprehend the meaning of his words until much later.

Much, much later.

But when she did, oh boy did it mess her up.

This feeling that she felt right now, it was so familiar. So very familiar. Just like three years ago, when he made her feel like this under the rainbow blossom. When he made her heart skip a beat.

When he made everything in this world meaningless for her. Everything except him.

She was entranced then. Nervous. Enraptured.

She's entranced now. Nervous. Enraptured.

His hand squeezed hers and her breath hitched, a small gasp escaping. A few unshed tears were brimming in the corner of her eyes, her heart beating at about a thousand miles per second.

She saw him move his lips again, say the one thing she'd dreamed of him saying to her. Say the one thing she was so desperate to hear.

"I remember who you are...Luce.."

The wind chime tinkled in a distance, the hair clip loosened and then everything went dark.

•••

Lucy opened her eyes with a start, gasping for breath from the suffocating dream. Her heart was painfully thumping against her chest, and she sat back up, clutching her head.

"Where am I-oh!"

Looking around, she realised she was still by the lake side, apparently having had fallen asleep. Besides him.

Despite the not so great dream, Lucy couldn't help but smile a little when she saw him sleeping on the grass beside her. She instinctively leaned down, about to peck him lightly on the cheek when she abruptly realised her actions.

"Wha-What the heck was I thinking!" she exclaimed, leaning away like a shot of lightning,her face all warm. She was positively certain that she had successfully put Erza's hair to shame.

Sighing, she glanced at him sideways, this time bring her hand up close to his face.

"Natsu.." she called gently, poking him playfully on the cheek. "Wake up."

He squirmed in his sleep, her actions definitely affecting him. Lucy smiled to herself, remembering the time when she used to wake him up like that.

"Natsu, come on! Wake up! You can't sleep out here." Lucy sang, still poking him awake. "You'll catch a cold."

He groaned, facing away from her, mumbling sleepily. Lucy sighed, withdrawing her hand.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to resort to my last option." she concluded, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Natsu, but this might hurt a bit."

•••

A huffing Natsu walked through the crowd, an apologetic Lucy trying to keep up with him.

"You're going too fast! Wait up!"

However, he chose to ignore her, instead talking, if even possible, quicker strides than before.

"I said I'm sorry! Natsu!"

"You punched me awake Lucy!" he complained, though unbeknownst to her, he wasn't all that angry. Annoyed a bit at the punch, yes, but for some reason it was majorly disappointment. Was he expecting something else to happen? He didn't know. Or maybe he did, but didn't want to accept it.

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"Well." he said, stopping abruptly, causing Lucy to run into him. "There are plenty other ways to wake someone up."

"I tried to! You just wouldn't!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms.

"If you wanted to give an ultimatum, you could've given one to kiss me-"

Natsu stopped in a heartbeat when he realised what he just said, a deathly silence surrounding them. Both stood there awkwardly, shuffling and blushing.

Lucy looked anywhere but him, conveniently remembering how she did almost kiss him awake.

Natsu, meanwhile, was cursing himself inwardly for what he so foolishly said.

'Why did I say that?' he groaned, having a strong urge to suddenly smack himself. 'What was I even thinking?'

He cleared his throat, and Lucy snapped her head back to him, regretting it almost instantly. She could feel her face still wasn't back to normal.

'How embarrassing!' she thought, having a strong urge to hide her face and run away.

"I..I didn't mean that." His voice was hoarse, and now was his turn to look away. "What I meant was..you didn't have to punch me..yeah.."

Lucy cleared her throat too, nodding. "Yeah!" she kept her voice airy and light in an attempt to diffuse the tension. "I'm sorry." she apologized, twirling with a loose flick of her blonde hair. "I guess I did go a bit overboard with that."

"A bit?" Natsu raised his eyebrows, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Ugh. Fine. A lot. Happy? So now you'll forgive me?"

"Hm. I'm still not sure.." he said bringing up his hand to his face, pretending to think.

"I'll treat you to food~" Lucy sang, hoping that bribing him would work.

He looked at her, stars in his eyes. "Forgiven! Now let's go!" He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

Lucy smiled, while she tried to keep up with an enthusiastic Natsu. But her smile soon turned into one of panic.

Natsu always agreed with food bribe.

But sure as hell her pocket didn't.

•••

"Why'd you wake me up anyway?" Natsu asked, his mouth full of dumplings.

Lucy walked besides him, arms behind her back. She looked up at the night sky and sighed, stretching her arms in the process.

"It wouldn't have had been wise to fall asleep outside."

"So why here?"

"Well." she began, however stopped abruptly. "Woah those wind chimes are really pretty!" she said, admiring them from afar.

"I guess."

"Anywayy..." she sighed. "My plan was to go back to the café but I had to treat you and here we are now! Also.." she ran up ahead, and grabbed onto the railing. The fireworks show was about to start soon. "I feel better here, surprisingly. Much closer to home."

Natsu stood next to her, looking at her intendedly. Then, suddenly, he went behind her and she could feel his hands on her hair.

"Wait what-?!"

She stopped, feeling him put something in her hair.

"Natsu?"

He stepped sideways, admiring his handiwork. Then grinning at her like the idiot he was, he brushed a loose bang away from her face.

"It really does look good on you!"

Lucy stared at him wide eyed, feeling her face warming up. Her hands were on her hair, just where Natsu's hands were moments ago.

"When..When did you-?"

"Don't worry 'bout it!" he said airyly. "The thing that matters is that it really suits you."

Lucy felt the outline of the clip holding up her hair, and her hand brushed past the charm on it. Slowly, she put her hands down, looking away from him.

"Th-Thank you.." she said, her heart beating like crazy.

'Damn you Natsu for making me feel this way again!'

Her eyes landed on a familiar face and her face brightened.

"Natsu! Look! There are the others. We should go-"

She stopped, when she felt him grasp her hands. The fireworks had already started but that didn't matter anymore.

Everything was just a blur of colours. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything around was just a blob, lifeless, meaningless. The only thing that did matter was the person standing in front of her, holding her hand while she stared wide eyed.

Everything else was still.

Almost as if time itself had stopped.

The warmth of his hand, enveloping her own was nice, and frankly all that mattered. The only thing that she wanted to feel. Always.

She realised that he was just as transfixed as she was. Nervous. Unmoving. Entranced.

The charm on the pink hair clip was the only thing moving, swaying with the summer breeze. For some reason, only the tinkling of the wind chimes in the distance was what was heard, everything else mute. Blended.

The hair clip put up delicately in her blonde hair by him glistened under the flashing bright light but in that moment, she had eyes only for him, nothing else mattering.

This feeling that she felt right now, it was so familiar. So very familiar. Just like three years ago, when he made her feel like this under the rainbow blossom. When he made her heart skip a beat.

When he made everything in this world meaningless for her. Everything except him.

She was entranced then. Nervous. Enraptured.

She's entranced now. Nervous. Enraptured.

And she'll always be. Entranced. Enraptured.

He had that effect on her.

His hand squeezed hers and her breath hitched, a small gasp escaping. Her heart was beating a thousand miles per second.

It was just like the dream.

"About home.." Natsu mumbled, but somehow, his voice was clearly audible over the noise of the crackers.

"Since you're thinking of leaving.." Natsu said, a bit of red tinting his face too. "Will you leave with me? Leave with us?"

The wind chime tinkled in a distance, filling the silence that was Lucy's answer. The hair clip loosened and in that moment, Lucy's reality became someone else's suffocating dream.

•••

**ookay! so like.. how'd you like it?**

**please let me know through your comments! i love reading them.**

**alsoooooo...the next chapter is the big, planned past reveal, but I'm going on a breakkkkkkk, cause i feel fucked up in the head rn.**

i** feel evil now. oof**

**anywayy. till then!**


	16. S I X T E E N

•••

**_3 years ago_**

'Luna Amissa?'

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "It's an ancient celestial spell I discovered the other day in the guild's library."

"Is that the day by any chance the one when master punished us?" Wendy asked, walking alongside her.

Lucy nervously rubbed the back of her neck, smiling guiltily. "Uh yeah..sorry for bailing out on you guys like that. But it was just too amazing to miss out on."

The sky maiden sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Well it was mostly a punishment for Natsu-san though. We were merely 'caught along the way'."

The mention of his name sent shivers down her spine, and Lucy froze.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Wendy asked, stopping back to look at her frozen in place.

"Huh?" Lucy exclaimed, taking two long strides to catch up with Wendy and Carla. "Oh it's nothing! I just remembered something."

"Speaking of remembering.." Carla began. "What was the important thing that Natsu wanted to talk about with you yesterday?"

"Yeah." Wendy giggled. "He was so anxious and jumpy the entire day. The only person he talked to the most was Mira-san."

"That was so unlike him. Even the tomcat was clueless."

"I-uh..I don't know. We didn't talk." Lucy replied, looking anywhere but them, playing with her blonde lock.

"I find that hard to believe." Wendy said looking back. "He practically bugged you the entire day-AH Lucy-san are you okay?! You're all red!"

"Am-Am I?" the blonde mage stuttered, covering her face with her hands in a frenzy.

"Lucy-san? What exactly did happen yesterday?" Wendy asked, carefully looking at the blushing mess that was Lucy Heartfilia.

"I-He uh..He uh..Oh look there's Erza!"

She practically ran past Wendy, eager to escape the awkward conversation. But then, she suddenly stopped.

Because _he_ was there with her.

Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy looked down, clutching her shirt in panic. _''What am I gonna do?_' she thought, feeling her face heat up even more. '_How do I face him? After he..._'

"Lucy!"

Erza's voice stopped her train of thoughts and she looked up to face the scarlet haired mage looking curiously at her.

"What're you doing?"

It was then she remembered that she was standing in the middle of the platform, looking down and lost in her own thoughts. She quickly waved her hand, dismissing her weird behavior.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Where's Gray?"

"He'll be here any moment. What's wrong? Are you alright? You're all red in the face."

"I'm-I'm okay.." Lucy mumbled, stealing a glance at Natsu. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him already looking at her, giving her a playful wink when they locked eyes.

"Yo Lucy!"

'_This guy_.' she thought furiously. '_He'll be the death of me I swear_.'

Clearing her throat, Lucy looked him in the eye, determined not to falter. "Morning Natsu! And Happy!"

'_If he's going to act nonchalant, then I am too!_'

Focusing on the exceed instead, Lucy found it easier to cope up with his presence. However from her peripheral vision, she could see him looking at her with an amused expression.

'_Oh is that how it's going to be? Whatever, just a reminder that I'm not gonna give up._'

'_You mean that don't you?_' was Lucy's reply with a sigh.

"What's with the atmosphere?"

Gray walked closer to the group, his bag slung across his shoulder.

"What'd you mean ice boy?"

"You wanna pick a fight right now flame for brains?!"

"Boys."

Erza's booming voice was enough to shut both of them up and the group made their way inside the train.

"Ugh." Natsu grumbled, already looking green. "Do we _have_ to?"

"Yes you idiot." Gray retorted. "It's a three day trip otherwise."

"I'll keep him company." Wendy mumbled, looking slightly sick herself.

"C'mon guys! It's only 5 hours!" Lucy said brightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"5 hours?!" both the dragon slayers exclaimed in shock, looking white.

"Happy! Why'd you pick out a job like that?!" Natsu asked in a panic.

"Don't look at me buddy. It was you who was so fired up to beat up some good ol' villans and this one offered the most reward."

The train stared moving slowly, and immediately both the dragon slayers were down. Natsu fell on Lucy's lap, while the latter tried to control her growing blush.

"What's the matter Carla?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked up to find the white exceed reading the job flyer, her eyebrows scrunched up in uncertainty.

"It's just that..I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why's that?"

"It isn't the job. It's the reward."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked, leaning forward.

"The job is easy enough. We have to defeat some bandits terrorizing this city. But it's such an easy task for us mages, then why is the reward set so high?"

"Maybe they're tough to beat? Remember Sylph Labyrinth?" Lucy thought out loud.

"Yeah..maybe it's just that.." Carla mumbled, still uncertain.

"Relax. If something does happen, we'd overcome it. We are together after all." Erza reassured.

"Yeah." Carla sighed, keeping the flyer down and revealing a small smile herself. "Of course we will."

•••

"What the hell?!"

From what she'd heard, the town of Tuscan had always been painted as lively and full of colour. But this, this was new.

"Guys, I don't know about you but I feel like this job is going to be a lot harder than the flyer revealed it to be."

The streets were dead, a dull, dark aura enveloping the environment. Wendy visibly shivered, and Erza, Natsu and Gray wore stoic expressions. It was like the entire town was empty.

"Let's look around." Erza began. "We'll-"

"Uhm..excuse me?"

A timid voice cut her off, a young woman emerging from one of the houses. "Are you by any chance the guild mages?"

"We are." Erza affirmed, showing the woman her guild mark. The woman visibly relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh. "Then please-"

"The guild mages are here!" a booming voice interrupted the exchange. "Fairy Tail wizards are here finally!"

Two well dressed men approached the group and from her peripheral vision, Lucy saw the woman disappearing back in the house.

_'That's odd_.' Lucy thought. '_Why is she doing that?'_

"I'm Mayor Wilfred." the man said, shaking Erza's hand. "And this is my secretary Winston. We are so grateful that you all decided to show up. We all really need your help."

"Yeah. We'll be glad to help."

"Let's go over to my house. I'll summarise you on the way."

The rest of the team followed him, but Lucy still glanced back every now and then, until the house was finally out of sight.

"So what is wrong here?"

The Mayor sighed, before answering her question. "If I'm being honest. Everything. Everything is wrong here."

"What do you mean?"

"You must've heard this about Tuscan. How it was such a lively and wealthy town."

"Of course. It's one of the most important ones."

"That's precisely why it has always been a centre of attack for dark guilds and bandits."

"Hm. Speaking of guilds, what happened to the magic guild that was here? Blue Moon?" Wendy asked.

"Destroyed. Completely." the mayor answered bluntly. "The mages ran for their lives."

Expressions of shock were on every member's face. A magic guild, completely destroyed?!

"That is why we need help more than ever. This is the strongest foe we've ever faced."

"We know the flyer didn't say it at all." Winston revealed. "But Tuscan is in a much dire situation that it let on."

"It was just the money first." the mayor continued. "But then people started disappearing too. Children, women, men. Everyone."

"We tried searching but found nothing. It was almost as if they disappeared."

"That's horrible.." Wendy gasped, covering her mouth in horror. Even Erza looked disturbed.

"You can leave it all to us!" Natsu announced, punching his fists together. "We'd make sure everyone is safe!"

"What he said." Gray smiled, nodding his head.

"Uh Mayor Wilfred?" Lucy questioned, looking around. "Where are we? Are you sure it's the right place?"

They were a long ways ahead from the centre of the town, instead heading on towards what looked like the outskirts.

He didn't reply, instead increasing his pace. Lucy looked over to Winston, who just stared on straight ahead.

An uneasy feeling surrounded her, and Lucy was hesitant to continue on any further.

"Mr Wilfred." she demanded, stopping dead in her tracks. "You didn't answer my question. Where are you taking us?"

The mayor finally stopped, letting out an irritated sigh.

"You're the smart one, aren't you?"

"Wha-"

"That's too bad. And we were almost at the centre too."

"What do you mean?!" Erza demanded, taking a fighting stance.

The 'mayor' snapped his fingers and the ground began to shake. Immediately, Natsu and Wendy went green, looking sick and trying to hold on to anything for support.

The surroundings began to disperse, instead changing to something that looked an awful lot like a hall. A huge hall.

They were inside a building!

Wilfred smiled evilly, his clothes changing to that of a long, dark robe.

"Well, well, Fairy Tail." he began, his voice cold. "Looks like you're trapped."

•••

Well well my readers

Look who updated?! :)

After almost a month

Smh

Oof. Well. Here ya go! Memories part 1. XD

Enjoy! That's all I gotta say

Until then!

Belle


	17. S E V E N T E E N

•••

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Almost immediately after shouting it out, Erza reqipped into her armour, ready to fight.

However, he remained unfazed, unmoving. Instead, a cold, sinister smile grew on his face, the mere sight of which sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

Instinctively, her hand clutched her keys, feeling a sense of security with them by her side.

But she knew that she'd be lying if she said that it was the only thing.

It was Natsu's arm stretched protectively in front of her.

Everyone had an air of caution around, and for a moment everything was silent and still, as if it wasn't even real.

And then an explosion happened.

Lucy grunted as she hit the wall behind her, the air knocked out of her due to the impact. The others were thrown back from the impact as well, momentarily losing focus.

"Fairy Tail." the mayor's cold voice echoed through as his silhouette could be seen approaching them from the clouds of dust. "Do you even know where you are right now?"

"Does it even matter?!" Natsu retorted, getting up and lighting his fist on fire. "All I know is that I've got to beat the living crap outta you! It doesn't matter where!"

He charged forward, ready to strike. However, despite the direct attack approaching his way, the mayor didn't move.

"Actually, you do." he said coldly. "You might as well be killing each and every citizen of this town if you don't listen."

Natsu's eyes widened, and he stopped just before his fist could collide with his face. Wilfred took advantage of this opportunity, and with a strong punch, sent the Dragon Slayer back.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy called out worriedly, but stopped when they saw him shake his head in a no. Happy retreated without a word, but Lucy did so with acquiesce, her eyes still scanning him all over for plausible injuries.

'What?!' she suddenly realised. 'I know he's strong. He's been through worse. So why am I so worried?'

"Better." Wilfred's voice snapped her attention back to him, his slight smirk seeming ominous. "Now listen."

"Welcome to the Crimson Luna guild."

"Crimson Luna?!" Carla exclaimed. "Isn't that the dark guild that-"

"Supplies dark artefacts to the other dark guilds? Yes, we are." Wilfred chuckled darkly. "And this building you're seeing? What do you think is beyond the doors here?"

"Knowing you and your psycho buddies, probably something twisted." Gray spat.

His dark gaze shifted to the ice mage and he gave him a twisted smile. "Looks like we have two sharp ones here. Well what do you suppose it could be?"

Nobody spoke, everyone in a fix. They had their ideas but nobody wanted to speak up. Because to give their thoughts words would mean..would mean that it could actually be true.

"Tsk tsk.." Wilfred sighed, disappointed. "And to think there were two sharp ones." His expression darkened and a sinister smile crept up his face. "How about I give you a hint? Hm?"

"What do you think happened to the people who disappeared?"

Lucy audibly gasped, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"And we have a winner! Ding Ding Ding!" Wilfred chuckled, as if they were in a friendly game show.

"You wouldn't..you can't.."

"Use them as guinea pigs for my experiments?" he pretend to think, however that expression changed in an instant. "Oh but I already am."

"How could you even do this?!" Happy yelled.

"Well because it's easy and convenient." he answered nonchalantly. "After all we do need experiment subjects and here were in abundance."

"We're talking about lives here! People died because of you! They're dying because of you.." Wendy bellowed, her voice quivering. "All because of you and your strange dark magic..and now this.."

"Wendy Marvell." Wilfred called. "Look at me." he said, motioning towards himself. The sky maiden unwillingly stared at his expressionless face. "Do you..see..any hint of _remorse_?"

Wendy gasped. She didn't. She couldn't. He was too far gone. Far too evil. Far too delusional.

His eyes were gleaming red with madness. He was crazy.

"Now now..another thing. Don't even think of trying anything funny. Or else with my mere signal I'll kill every single one of the person behind these doors."

"What do you want from us?!" Lucy shouted.

"Glad you asked Heartfilia." he smiled darkly, his eyes glimmering with an evil shade of red. "I want E.N.D."

"E.N..ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lucy bellowed with tears of panic in her eyes. "How can you possibly want something that doesn't even exi-!"

He snapped his fingers before she could even finish, a loud explosion behind her cutting her off. Wilfred's eyes were shadowed but they didn't need to actually see them to know they were glistening with evil.

"LUCY!" the others called, looking for her through the smoke and debris.

"That does it!" Natsu announced, his voice raspy. "I'm not taking this crap anymore!"

He charged forward, Erza and Gray close behind, but Wilfred dodged their attacks with ease, moving as swiftly as the wind.

"Lucy!" Wendy called out, pulling the blonde mage out. "Are you okay!"

However, the celestial mage was in a trance, unable to believe what she had just experienced. "H-How.."

Wendy looked over in concern, gently putting her hand on her shoulders. "How what?"

Lucy's attention snapped to the fighting trio, wondering if they had figured it out yet. Wendy still confusedly looked over from one to another, unable to understand what was going on.

"Well well.." Wilfred sighed, standing in front of Natsu, Erza and Gray, chuckling darkly. "Have you noticed it yet or are you going to play dumb?"

Natsu 'tsked' while Gray and Erza remained silent. Wendy and Lucy watched the exchange intently, too anxious to even blink.

"Your spells.." Natsu began. "They're.."

"Oh so you aren't going to play dumb after all?"

"How are you able to use.._curses_?" Erza began, her voice trailing off.

Wendy audibly gasped, understanding the full situation now. "What.." she said, her voice quivering. "How is that even-"

"They're not just any curses." Lucy said, cutting her off. Her gaze still didn't leave him for a moment, she was watching his every move.

"They are the _Tartaros_ curses."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know Happy. But all I know is that I knew that explosive spell. I've felt it before. It was _jackal's_."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Remember when we were captured by that demon who wanted to suck our souls out?" Lucy asked.

Happy nodded. "Franmalth."

"Yes. Remember how he even sucked out Natsu's magic? Saying that even spells have souls? I didn't understand it then but I think I do now."

"Lucy I don't get where you're getting with this."

Her eyes were still fixated on the four of them, watching them fight. Seeing Wilfred's spells there was no doubt left in her mind. It had to be it.

"I've fought him. I know. There's no doubt in my mind. The spell, it was too familiar. I felt it. It's _his_."

"Then what does all of this mean?" Carla asked, her voice shaking with disbelief.

"It means that.."

"_I duplicated the demon curses_."

•••

He went through the wall, the debris and smoke from the impact all around.

"How'd you even do something like this?!"

Wilfred got up, panting but the sick, twisted expression never once changing.

"All his demons disappeared with his death! All of them!"

"Call it the perks of working with Tartaros maybe." he laughed. "I was close enough that I could observe and figure them out. Glimpses at the scriptures, a quick peek in the library. It was all worth it."

Everyone had expressions of shock. Never had they expected him to actually be a part of Tartaros.

"Figuring out demonic script after you annihilated them was challenging." he continued. "But not impossible. And my observations finally bore fruit. I knew exactly what I wanted."

He started laughing maniacally, shaking his head. "Such an honour isn't it Fairy Tail? You get to be my first project!" Then suddenly, his whole demeanor went dark, and cold. "Try to live it through_. Because me test subjects didn't_."

As if the rage earlier to beat him to pulp wasn't enough, this ticked Natsu the wrong way. Without waiting even another moment, he charged forward, his fist colliding with Wilfred's face.

"You might've duplicated the curses." Natsu began, his voice unnaturally low and deadly. "_But you forgot that we've already defeated them once._"

He then put his fist in his mouth, swallowing the explosion. "Your tricks wouldn't work on us." he said, panting.

Wilfred coughed, shakily getting up. "Y-you guys.." he began, his voice shaking from the strain. "Are such a nuisance."

He got up, a little unsteady. Despite there being blood on his face, his smile didn't leave for once.

"You might've defeated the demons." he smirked. "But you didn't defeat _this_."

He snapped his fingers, and the whole structure rumbled. Red, tissue like substance started coming out of the walls and the floor, coiling within it everything it touched.

"You-!"

Before they even knew it, they were already in it's grasp.

"It's that stuff again" Gray yelled, trying to pull out of it. "Ugh! I can't get out!"

"Not again!" Erza exclaimed. "It's zapping away my magic power!"

"What is this?!" Wendy exclaimed, fruitlessly trying to pull out. "I can't move!"

"Lucy! Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, extending his hand to hold the celestial mage's.

"How does it feel now eh? To feel so helpless? Again?"

"I've got you Happy and Carla." Lucy mumbled, hugging the exceeds and out of it's way. "Fly off of me once this rumbling and shaking is over."

"This is weird." Wilfred said, looking at them with a raised brow. "It should've consumed you by now. What's slowing it down?"

"The...Alegira is slow.?" Lucy repeated in disbelief. She then noticed that it indeed was slow, coiling up halfway to her calves only. She tried to shake her leg free but the despite the slow speed, the grip was strong.

Suddenly, he looked up, straight at Lucy. "It's you!" he exclaimed. "It's slowing down because of you! Because it was your magic that nullified it."

"W-What?! But I-" and that's when she realised. Even though it was the spirit king that nullified the spell, it was still her magic that summoned him.

"Spells have souls. And it identified you. That's what is slowing it down."

"What do you even want? What is all of this for?!"

He 'tsked', feigning disappointment. "You already forgot? Didn't I tell you? I want E.N.D."

"Again." Lucy shouted. "How can you want something that doesn't even exist?!"

"Doesn't even exist?" he asked, brow raised in mock question. "But I see him right here."

His gaze shifted to Natsu and so did Lucy's.

"I've got my demon right here." Wilfred said, pointing at Natsu.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Natsu yelled. "I'm human!"

His eyes darkened and he strode over to him aggressively, pulling his hair up. "Oh is that so _Etherious Natsu Dragneel? _"

"He is not a demon!" Lucy yelled, tears in her eyes. "He's not! He's human! He's our Natsu! I made sure of that. I _rewrote_ it all!"

He glanced sideways at her, his expression stoic. "You're forgetting something here." he growled. "If you can rewrite him as a human, _then I can rewrite him as a demon."_

He let go of Natsu, walking towards her now instead. "Granted, it'll be hard. But not impossible. And having him here would be perfect!"

"We almost destroyed this town when we came to know that the remaining townsfolk had sneakily sent a help request." he chuckled. "But with what luck, you were the ones to accept it!"

He started playing with her hair, while she just stood there, shocked.

"Get you hands off of her!" Natsu yelled.

"Or what?" Wilfred asked, looking at him. "You cannot even move Dragneel."

"Despite being a part of that guild, we were lowlifes. Just a bunch of insects for those demons." he began, an expression of pure hatred covering his features. "They had the audacity to do that when they were the real _rejects_."

"So I decided to teach them a lesson. I observed them, studied them. The curses they so boasted of? I swore to make them my own."

"But then you came Fairy Tail! Destroyed Tartaros overnight! I duplicated the curse but who would I use it against? My main enemies were all dead!"

"I lost all hope. I had invested myself so much into it all that without it I was empty. I just existed. Just an empty shell. But then one year later..."

He grinned, staring back at the shell shocked team. "I learnt of E.N.D's true identity. And what better win would be there than doing exactly what the nine demons couldn't do? Revive E.N.D."

"You're delusional!" Wendy screamed at him, still fighting fruitlessly again this curse's bounds. "You can't do it."

"Oh? But I will."

Lucy couldn't believe it. How was all of this even possible? How did it all come to this? Will they lose Natsu forever? No, she could never let that happen.

She didn't want to lose his smile, his stupidity, his love. She didn't want to lose _him_.

Lucy knew the answer now. It was always in front of her. She had just been too blind to see it.

_She knew the answer to his confession under the cherry blossom tree._

"You won't." Lucy growled, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I won't let you."

Wilfred looked at her with a mixed expression. Uncertainty, amusement and fear.

The celestial mage gripped both of her wrists tightly, standing still.

This was it. The moment of truth. She didn't know if she was strong enough to cast it but she had to try.

For them.

For her.

For _him_.

_Yes, she loved him_.

"What are you doing?" Wilfred asked, unamused. "If it's Urano Metria I'm afraid it won't work." he chuckled.

'_Oh__ it will_.' Lucy thought. '_Because it's a lot times worse._'

"O power of the great moon-"

She saw his expression change to that of panic, once he realised what she was doing.

"Grant me your strength."

Lucy internally smirked, enjoying his state. Golden enery radiated from her, illuminating the room.

"Help me restore the balance and eliminate-"

"Wait!" he yelled out desperately. "Don't do this! It'll backfire on you!"

"Lucy?!" Natsu yelled. "What are you doing."

'_Backfire huh? _' she thought, smiling sadly. '_But I can't back own now. It's all or nothing_.'

"All that what is causing hindrance."

"Seriously no! Stop!"

"Lucy!"

"Paying a price greater than death I shall-"

_'This is it. It all ends now.'_

"..order the celestial bodies...to SHINE ON!"

_"Luna Amissa!"_

•••

**_Bruh_**

**_It took me 3 fucking days to write it. oof!_**

**_And 2000 words_**

**_I better get some appreciation for this lmao._**

**_Anyway. what'd ya all think of the backstory? was is good?_**

**_Please vote, comment and share! it'll make mAh day._**

**_Until then!_**

**_Belle_**


	18. E I G H T E E N

•••

**_Present_**

Another train passed by, the speed making her blonde hair flutter against the wind. However, Lucy seemed not bothered by it, instead continuing on to stare straight ahead, a faraway look in her usual sparkly chocolate brown eyes.

Her suitcase was just by her side, rattling a little but it all turned back to normal just as soon as it began. The train passed her, the chattering of the crowd filling the silence left behind.

_'Ugh my head_!' Lucy groaned, burying her face in her hands.

_What was all this? What was she even doing?_

_Was this even right?_

_Why was she even here?_

_She wasn't meant to be here._

_She was meant to be home._

_But what even was home?_

_So all this was right, right?_

S_he didn't know anything about a 'home'_. _She didn't have one._

_So why, sitting here, in the dead of the_ _night, was she doubting her decision?_

_Why?._

She smiled against her hands, a bitter, hateful smile.

_Oh who was she kidding?_

_Of course it wasn't right._

_She was nothing but a coward._

_That's what she's always been._

_And that's what she'll always be._

_A coward._

Another train approached, but unlike the one before, it started to slow down near the station. However, before it could completely come to a halt, people had already began gathering close to it, eager to get on board.

With one last sigh, Lucy heaved herself up, grabbing her bag.

She wouldn't doubt her decision anymore.

Because her mind was made up.

"I guess this is it. Another goodbye."

She would run away.

_Again_.

••

"And that's that." Lucy smiled, staring lovingly at the pink mark on her right hand. "A bright light and before I even knew it, it was all over. Everything."

She let out a small laugh, holding her right hand close to her heart, a content smile on her face.

"So." she said, turning to her side. "Now that you know everything, what's the verdict?.."

"..Do you hate me too?"

Vera's teary, bright blue eyes stared right back at Lucy's sparkly chocolate ones and a choked sob escaped her.

"W-Why?" she croaked, burying her face in her hands. "Why-_How_ can I ever hate you? How can _anyone_?"

"You can't?" Lucy seemed genuinely surprised. "I wonder...then why do I hate myself so much?"

"Don't!" Vera sobbed. "Please don't! It should be me who should be hated."

"Ve-"

"No!" she deadpanned tearfully. "I let my emotions take over and I accused you! I hurt you! Just because I eavesdropped on that stupid conversation you had with Natsu!"

"It's okay." Lucy smiled, gently rubbing the back of a sobbing Vera in comfort. "I feel so much better now that I've told someone about it. It was so much harder to keep it all in. Although.." she began to laugh. "You might not wanna break open another door to get your answers."

"Well, what could've I done?" Vera asked, smiling a little through the tears. "I was scared that you'd leave me and Ma."

Lucy let out an audible sigh, leaning against the wall. She wouldn't deny it.

Because denying it would be a lie.

And then Vera asked how she could ever hate her.

All she brought along was hurt.

How could she not hate her?

"So..what now?"

"Huh?"

She saw Vera fidgeting, twiddling her thumbs in nervousness. She wouldn't meet her eye.

"Are you going to go with them?"

She knew it. She saw it coming. This question.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Then are you going to stay here?"

She sounded a little hopeful, but there was something else in her voice too.

Maybe she knew it after all.

And still didn't hate her.

Maybe..just maybe..

Lucy didn't have it in her heart to reply. All she could do was smile sadly.

And it was enough.

Vera sniffed. She understood it all. The next few minutes passed in silence, neither of them speaking.

"I think you should go with them." Vera said quietly.

To say Lucy was shocked would've been an understatement.

"Where'd that come from?" she chuckled. "Weren't you against it just a while ago?"

"It was all before I knew." she did, wiping away the last of her tears and giving Lucy a bright smile. "I love you and so does Ma, but even you know this. We're not them."

"It's got nothing to do with that! I know I don't show it but I care for you a lot too! I-"

"I know that you do Lucy. I don't question it."

"Then why..Vera?.."

"But I know that you should go with them. Try giving yourself another shot at happiness. Don't hold yourself back because of the past."

"I.."

"And Lucy..when you do..please be true to yourself."

•••

Erza started at the map laid out on the coffee table, tapping a finger against her chin.

"We can cross all of these areas out." she said, pointing out a few of them. "They're obviously not there."

"Aah!" Gray groaned, ruffling his hair. "Why'd we have to take such a job again?" he asked in distress. "Nobody here, in this room is strategic enough to actually get somewhere with this damn job!"

"Deciding to take on this job was done unanimously." Erza reminded him. "We're all to blame."

"It's a high paying job after all." Wendy intervened. "It was bound to be tough."

"But not this tough!" Gray argued. "Look at this!" he said, pointing at the map. "We've got no leads! We're completely blank!"

"Well.." the sky maiden began timidly. "We can always go back if this doesn't work out."

"Not in a million years." Erza's authoritative voice resonated in the room. "We've accepted this job then at least we should give it our all. Fairy Tail isn't one to give up so easily. Or have you forgotten that?"

Gray sighed, hanging his head. "You're right." he agreed. "It's too early to give up. But if only we had a clue. Anything."

Wendy looked over to Carla, who had her head in her paws.

"Carla? Have you got any clue?"

They all watched her concentrate, before she finally let go with a sigh.

"No." she mumbled dejectedly. "I've been having premonitions but they're all so blurry. And I'm certain that they never show anything even remotely similar to them."

"What do you see then?"

"It's hard to say." she answered honestly, trying to think back to the visions. "But it always has this one person. I'm not sure if it's a man or a woman, it's just all so blurry."

"Don't end up straining yourself." Erza reminded her with a soft smile. "But this is a problem. We can't possibly go on searching the whole continent of Ishgar for them."

"Are we positive that they're in Ishgar?" Happy asked. "They can be anywhere for all we know."

Erza and Gray turned while, threatening to collapse any second. Happy sweat dropped, seeing their reaction.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't actually consider it a possibility!"

Erza cleared her throat, returning back to normal.

"W-What are you talking about?" she began, stuttering a bit. "Of course we did!"

"There's something that has been bothering me for a while now." Wendy thought out loud. "What if a wizard possesses them?"

"That will be a problem." Carla sighed. "But from the limited information that we do have, there have been no sightings of the keys being in use for about 10 years."

"They were last with Angel weren't they?"

"Yeah..Sorano." Gray recalled. "But she had only about three of the gold keys, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Erza agreed. "The seven others were still unknown."

"No they weren't." Wendy reminded them. "Three of them were with Lady Layla, weren't they?"

"Yeah, but she was already dead when we fought the Oración Seis. The keys were missing then."

"Dammit! We should've just asked Anna about it!"

"I doubt she would've known much." Erza said. "This is even harder since Layla didn't even have a child. Otherwise, we could've just tracked them down instead."

"You know..funny as it might sound.." Wendy began. "I find it quite hard to believe that Lady Layla didn't have a child. I just feel like... we're missing something.."

"Celestial Keys.." Gray mumbled, lying down on the bed. "10 of them..missing in action."

"Hm. And our job is to retrieve them." Erza sighed.

"But what if they aren't supposed to be retrieved?" Natsu finally spoke up, getting up from the corner. "What if we aren't supposed to be meddling with all of this? Now that I think about it, it's not our place to intervene in."

"But the keys are powerful magical objects. In the wrong hands-"

"If in the wrong hands." Natsu corrected Erza. "Their power has been dormant for over 10 years. It never posed a problem before. How can we know for sure that us going on this mission to find them wouldn't end up causing problems instead."

"You know, Natsu-san does have a point. What could that man want those keys for anyway? Also 10 of them."

"That is an insane amount of power." Carla agreed. "For all we know he might be planning to misuse them."

"I don't know Erza." Natsu sighed. "It's just that..ever since I've come here, I feel like we're making a mistake. I feel as if the keys are safe, wherever they are."

"I can't say Natsu..We took this job, so we have to finish it. But I suppose that we'd know what to do for sure once we find them."

Nobody spoke after this, everyone deep in thought. The ticking of the clock filled in the silence of the room, until Natsu spoke up again.

"Also..there is something.."

"What'd you do?" Erza demanded, eyeing him skeptically.

"Imight'veaskedLucytocomewithus."

He spoke really quickly but the silence that followed ensured that he'd been understood. Everyone stared at him as if he'd grown two heads..and maybe..he did.

"You WHAT?!"

"Really!!"

"Aye! That's amazing!"

"Huh?!"

"You did what now flamebrain?!"

"HELP!"

Everyone's attention shifted from the fire dragon Slayer to Vera, who had barged in on them, panting and teary eyed.

"Please help!" she whimpered, collapsing from exhaustion. "I've looked everywhere."

"What's wrong?" Erza rushed towards her, being the first one to recover from the shock.

"It's Lucy." she breathed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She's gone."

•••

**_Early update y'all_**

**_XD_**

**_I had this sudden inspiration and I HAD to complete it._**

**_So here chu go_**

**_It's long_**

**_Oof_**

**_anywayy.. how'd you like it?_**

**_spam my inbox with your comments ;)_**

**_and if you liked it, please vote_**

**_I plan to finish this before the November 4 because after that._**.**_you'd not know if i'm alive or ded xd_**

**_Until Then_**

**_Belle_**

Ps in case you didn't understand, the first scene is Lucy before running away and the talk with Vera is the flashback that led to it. Hope it wasn't confusing •


	19. N I N T E E N

•••

_Vera,_

_A disappointment_.

_A coward._

_A bad, bad human being._

_That is who Lucy Heartfilia truly is._

_Knowing this, how could I possibly even_ _think of giving myself another chance at_ _happiness?_

_This spell wouldn't let me. __L__ife wouldn't let me._

_I wouldn't let me._

_I didn't tell you the whole truth._ _I couldn't_._ I didn't have the courage to._

_After all, it's the sole reason_ _why I hate my very own existence._

_The spell didn't just hurt me, Vera._ _If it did,_ _life would've been so much easier. I_ _might've been able to move on._

_But since when has life been so easy?_

_I'm a walking catastrophe. Unstable._ _Dangerous_.

_I know I'll never get a chance._

_Never get a home. Again._

_Just know that I love you. And I'm truly_ _thankful for everything you and Marie_ _have ever done for me._

_I__ know i've been distant and mean. but I_ _did care. I really did. And because I care,_ _it's prudent that I leave._

_Thank you so much for giving me this_ _home. Even if it was temporary._ _I'll forever cherish it in my heart._

_Thank you so much Vera. Thank you so_ _much for reminding me that there is hope_ _and love for me after all._

_Even if it was only short lived, but it was still there._

_I'll miss you._

_Love_,

_Lucy_.

•••

The train's engine tooted, black smoke coming out of it as it moved towards it's destination. Gray watched the sceneries change from the window, sighing and then glancing at the two hopeless cases of dragon slayers.

"Pathetic." he mumbled, most of it directed towards Natsu. "Hey watch the shoes man!"

Natsu mumbled some unintelligent words, weakly showing Gray his balled fists. However, the latter just 'tch-ed' looking away again.

"You're on edge today Gray." Erza observed, looking sideways at him.

"Look around you Erza." Gray replied, staring back at her from his reflection in the window. "Everyone is."

"I can't believe that she would just vanish like that." Happy mumbled.

"Dammit!" Gray exclaimed, hitting the window with his fist in frustration. "We should've stayed and helped find her! For all we know she could've been in dan-"

"She isn't." Erza stated, flipping through magazine pages. "Vera found a letter. She left of her own free will. There is nothing we could've done."

Gray stared at her in disbelief, trying to find even a hint of emotion in her stoic expression. "Erza..when did you turn so.._cold_?"

She didn't reply, but in truth, her stomach was twisting with worry too. Her heart ached and she felt uncharacteristically weak, but she also knew that she had to keep up her composure.

"She is right though." Carla sighed sadly. "There is nothing we could've done. Vera completely refused our help once she found the letter."

"I..wi..sh..I cou...ld've h..ad..a-a..look at..i..t.." Wendy managed to speak up, immediately covering her green face with her hand.

"It's just a wish now. None of us could have a look at it. And don't stress yourself child!"

"N..o..ki..ki..d..any..more.."

Carla sighed, patting the poor girl's back in a soothing manner.

"H..ho..w..lo..n..g?" Natsu managed to ask before slumping back down on the coach seat.

"It'll take another 15 hours to get to the station nearest to Crocus." Gray informed. "Not to mention a couple hour long drive to the capital after that."

If Wendy and Natsu didn't look like they have seen a ghost before, they certainly did now. Erza watched them get paler and sighed.

"Alright then!" she exclaimed. "The town of Acalypha is a couple of hours away. How about we stop there for the night?"

•••

"Solid ground here I come!" Natsu yelled, a wide smile on his face.

"It feels so good to be out of the train." Wendy smiled, breathing in the fresh evening air.

"And they're back to normal." Gray commented, walking out of the train himself, just behind the two dragon slayers.

"Now we have to find a place to stay for the night." Erza stated, stretching her arms. The journey had sure been tiring.

"I'm going out to explore first!" Natsu announced, running out of the station.

"But Natsu-san! How'll you find us?!"

"What's a dragon slayer's nose for?" he replied, grinning sheepishly back at her.

"He sure is cheerful." Carla voiced out, a bit confused. "I would've thought he'd be feeling a bit down, since he was the one who actually got the closest to her."

"He is." Happy sighed. "He's just trying to cover it all up with this cheerful act. He doesn't want to show how much he has been affected."

"You aren't going to go after him?"

"No." the exceed shook his head. "He needs his time. This is bound to stir up a few bad memories for him. I think it's better if we leave him be for now."

"Whatever you say Happy." Erza sighed, walking towards the exit herself. "Now, we better hurry if we want to find a decent place to stay for the night."

•••

The lights twinkled, the streets alive even during the hour of darkening sky. Natsu sighed, walking with his hands behind his head.

Nothing interested him. Everything he saw, it all reminded him of just one person. _Her_.

She was plaguing his mind. Her memories taking control of his emotions. And here he was, unable to stop it.

_He didn't want to stop it._

Everything was taking him back to her.

"Lucy?!"

The woman turned around, confused. Natsu's breath hitched, and he withdrew his hand in a haste.

"Oh sorry." he apologized. "Thought you were an acquaintance of mine."

_She was everywhere. There was no_ _escape_.

Why'd she leave? Was it because of him? What was it that she was hiding? What was in the letter?

Just _who_ was Lucy?

And why was she so _familiar_?

His head hurt. His heart hurt. He was thinking too much. Maybe he should just relax. Drown himself in their memories. Relieve her comforting presence surrounded with a faint scent of vanilla and strawberry.

Okay that sounded creepy.

He smiled a little to himself, closing his eyes in contentment. Creepy or not, that scent of hers, oh how much he had grown to love it. It always made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside, no matter how bad the day had been for him

Just like now. The faint scent of vanilla and strawberries mixed with that of roses and lilies erasing all of the worries from his mind.

_Her_ scent, standing out the most.

In a panicked realisation, Natsu opened his eyes, frantically searching for her. It wasn't his imagination.

_She was here._

_And he could find her._

"Gran, was Lucy here?!"

The old lady behind the flower stands stared back in confusion, tilting her head a little. "Lucy? I don't know anyone named Lucy, kid."

"A-A blonde haired young woman? Brown eyes? And y'know.." he trailed off, blushing slightly, indicating what he wanted to tell through hand gestures.

The lady stared back at him, unamused but then her expression brightened. "Oh now that you mention it, a young lady of a similar appearance did stop by." she said, her smile disappearing. "Poor thing. She looked so shaken."

"Where'd she go?!"

"She stopped by to get some lillies. Mentioned something about going to go visit the graveyard."

Natsu didn't waste another breath, dashing in the direction of the town's graveyard. He passed by Love and Lucky, a small smile forming on his face.

_Her scent was growing stronger._

_She was definitely here._

He skidded to a stop near it's entrance, taking in a deep breath. Gingerly, he walked in, his footsteps careful, his heart wild.

"Luce!"

It didn't take long to find her. She was on the ground, her head buried under her arm.

_She had been crying._

She shifted, looking at him in shock through her swollen eyes.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight, her eyes wide. "What're you doing here?"

However, instead of replying, he rushed right to her, hugging her close.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked, burying his face in her neck. "Was it because of me? Why'd you not tell anyone? Tell me Luce. Why did you run away?"

With each question he hugged her even closer, as if loosening even a little bit might make her vanish.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered, trying hard to keep her voice from cracking. "I-"

However, his hold on her tightened and she could feel his tears on her neck.

_She made him cry._

It took everything in her not to hug him back. Her hands however did move, but to push him back.

"It was my choice Natsu." Lucy answered, looking anywhere but him. "I wanted to-"

"To hell with it Lucy!" he yelled, angry now. "You just up and left without saying anything. Did you even stop to think about us? Even Vera? How can you do something like that to her?!'

"I-I left her a letter-"

"Do you honestly think that it would've been enough? Enough to not make her cry?" he questioned. "And then what about us? Didn't we deserve an explanation?"

"Natsu I-"

"I know that we've known each other for just a few days." his voice was softer now. Calmer. Hurt. "But I care a lot about you Luce. All of us do."

"I care too!" she screamed, tearing up. It was all over now. It will all be out now. Her frustration. Her anger. She knew that she should stop but she didn't. She couldn't. "It's because I care so damn much that I left!"

"Luce.."

"Do you think it wasn't hard for me? Leaving the people I love? Again?!" she asked, leaving him speechless. "You don't know what I've been through Natsu! Nor can you ever comprehend! I've lost so much. I've lost my will to live. But I still do. Why? Because I still care!"

She grabbed his scarf, burying her face in it. "You don't know how bad I want it all to stop. But I'm still going. I had a home once too. But it's gone now. And I can never, ever get it back. I ruined it. I ruined it all. I hurt myself, and them. I'm a walking catastrophe! I should just die!"

For a long while they both just sat there, Lucy sobbing against his chest. And he let her. He let her get it all out.

For after what seemed an eternity, Natsu gingerly wrapped his arms around her, brushing her hair in a soothing manner. Lucy's sobs subsided, she was beginning to get calmer. She knew that she should pull away, but she didn't want to. Instead, she leaned in more, his warmth calming her down.

"I won't let you die Luce." he whispered against her ears. "I won't let you do that."

"Natsu I-"

"Shhh." he said, embracing her tighter. "Just do one thing. For me?"

She looked at him, her brown eyes glistening due to the unshed tears, waiting for him to ask.

"Come home." he smiled, looking at her with such a soft expression that it made her heart melt.

Make her forget all of her worries.

"Come home with me Luce."

•••

**_O_o_**

**_Okay I'mma just go._**

**_This show just ended and now I've_** **_depressed myself even more by writing_** **_this_**.

**_I'm so gonna go to hell._**

**_Anyway hope you liked it! Comment and_** **_vote and share! Pretty please?_**

**_*insert puppy dog eyes*_**

**_Until then!_**

**_Belle_**


	20. T W E N T Y

•••

"Yes..yes..and yes.." Lucy mumbled tiredly, sighing for the umpteenth time. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am Layla Heartfilia's daughter."

Erza stared back at her in shock, unable to process it all. After all, how many times does it happen that a person you desperately wished even existed would just show up moments later at your doorstep?

Zilch. Zero. Nada.

But here she was, sitting in front of them, nervously twirling a lock of her golden hair around her finger.

"But then.." Erza began, confused. She needed answers and it was for the best if she could get them now. "Why doesn't any record of your existence exist? There is nothing. Nothing at all."

There it was. The dreaded question. The word '_existence_' sent a pang of sharp, bitter hurt through her chest, the poisonous feeling spreading through like wildfire.

Lucy clutched her shirt, trying to even out her irregular breathing.

She just wanted to relive herself from this pain a little.

Of course there'd be no records of her existence whatsoever.

The spell, no, _she_ made sure of that.

As if he'd sensed her nervousness and panic, Natsu subtly took her pale hands in his own, and squeezed it reassuringly.

'I'll be here for you, no matter what.'

Lucy's breath hitched, warmth coursing through her body at his touch, his presence successfully erasing the poisonous feeling of hurt from her heart.

Ever since her vituperative outburst in the cemetery, Natsu had been by her side, never once leaving. She knew it was risky and stupid, being close to him, but she didn't want to get heartbroken again.

She didn't have the strength to let go. Not right now.

It was the first time in three years, that her heart had triumphed over her head.

All logic was lost, all of it just a silly background noise now. The only sound Lucy could hear was of her heart, and her heart screamed to stay.

Smiling slightly, Lucy squeezed his hand back, and from her peripheral vision saw him hold back a smile. Taking a deep breath, she stared staright into Erza's eyes, ready to answer.

The excuse was lame. She knew it. But what mattered most was the confidence with which she told it. Her confidence was going to be the line between the truth and lie for her former comrades.

Three years, such a short time it seems in theory. But three years, they're enough to change a person drastically.

And the last three years made Lucy Heartfilia quite the liar.

"No many people know about me anyway." she began, acting nonchalant about it all. "So I'm not surprised with that."

Everyone looked at her in shock, unable to say anything. Lucy took this opportunity to elaborate her fabricated lie, to make it seem more believable. Well, half lie anyway.

"I was barely six when mom died.." Lucy breathed, her bangs covering her eyes. "After that..dad..he kinda shut me out. I didn't have a lot of contact with the outside world before that and this certainly didn't make things any better. So I guess.." she looked back up, a sad smile on her face. "People forgot all about me."

"And..the roof that day?.."

"Oh that?!" Lucy laughed. "I like writing. So I got a bit carried away and said something that wasn't _literally_ true."

_Liar._

"I mean..maybe it is. I don't know. Nobody knew about me. Nobody knows about me. Almost like..I don't exist."

She proceeded to let out a heavy sigh, pulling her hand back from Natsu's warm one. He did so acquiescingly, not wanting to let go.

"So..that's that! The story of my life. Fun huh? Are your questions ans-!"

Wendy had tackled her with a tight hug, and by the looks of it, she had broken into tears. Happy was next, tightly embracing her himself.

Everyone else wore expressions of shock, unable to speak anything.

They bought her story.

What a despicable person she was. Manipulating everyone into believing a half lie. Deceiving the very people she loved so much.

Lucy Heartfilia was despicable.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Erza said, a soft, sad smile on her face. "I doubted you and your intentions. But I don't anymore."

"That's right." Carla agreed. "And you're not at all alone anymore."

"You're a part of us now." Gray smiled, somehow half naked. "You're with Fairy Tail now!"

So what if she didn't tell them the whole truth? If this lie could bring her closer to them, she'd happily take it.

Even if it was for a little while.

"Thank you.." she cried, wiping her eyes of a few stray tears. "Everyone.."

Maybe they didn't know she deceived them.

Maybe they didn't know she was lying.

Maybe they didn't know why she did what she did.

But they all knew just one thing. That something that had been lost three years ago had finally returned.

•••

The sliver of silver moonlight peeped in through the window, illuminating the dark room with a soft glow. It was a beautiful night to say the least, the moon was big and bright, the stars twinkling about.

Peaceful.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The clock ticked, however Lucy stayed where she was, staring at the big moon though the window.

The light breeze made the translucent curtains flutter, the wind chime tinkling along with it. It was tranquil.

A stark difference to what she was feeling.

Lying down, Lucy's insides twisted with turmoil, and she clutched her shirt, as if doing so will protect her from all of this.

From all of this uncertainty and darkness.

"You should rest." Natsu suggested, watching a tired Lucy let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah." she agreed, massaging her shoulders. "I'll wait here. You can go on ahead with the others."

He looked at her for a good minute, before slumping down on one of the beds. "No can do." he said, looking at her. "What if you pull up another one of your running away stunts?"

"Yeah." Lucy laughed. "That'll be a shame."

She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "So, what do you plan to do next?"

"Finish our job." Natsu replied. "Then go back to the guild and take on another job!"

Lucy giggled, watching him pump up his fist and talk animatedly about the future.

Oh how much she missed it all!

"..and then maybe go fishing with you and Happy-"

"Wait what?!"

He stopped, looking at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"You..you just said you'll go fishing with Happy and _me_."

"Yeah well, it'll be fun! Don't you think so?"

"I-" Lucy tried to speak, however ended up opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "I- but I'd have to be there then!"

"Yeah. You'd be there right?"

"Natsu..what makes you think that?"

It was then the full implication of what she was saying dawned on him. His eyes widened in understanding and for a moment, everything was silent.

"So..you'll leave?" he asked, very quietly.

"Yes. Maybe. It's prudent I do. Besides I'll only slow you all down."

"That's not true!"

"It is! Besides, to be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing here in the first place. I shouldn't be here."

Talking to him, in that room, hearing to each and every word coming out of her mouth made Lucy realise what a huge mistake she had made coming here. She shouldn't have.

She should've kept her distance.

"Luce."

The said person felt his warm hands take her own, and looked him in the eyes.

Her ears heat up and she blinked at him stupidly. While she was wallowing in self doubts, he had taken it as an opportunity to come close to her.

Too close.

"You won't slow us down." he said firmly. "So stop thinking like that. On the contrary, you'd be the biggest help we could've gotten."

"H-How so?"

He leaned back, much to Lucy's frantically beating heart's relief, a smile on his face.

"We have to find the ten missing celestial keys. That's what our job is. And no one could be a bigger help than you. So please, don't think that you'd cause problems or would slow us down."

Perhaps it seemed like he was comforting her, or even assuring her, but for Lucy, it felt like her whole world crumbled down.

They were after her keys. No, _someone else _was after her keys.

"W-Who requested it?" Lucy asked, trying to hold down her tears. The burning in her throat just made things harder.

Natsu scratched his head, ruffling his spiky hair. "Aah." he groaned, trying to remember."I can't remember."

"What will you do if a celestial wizard has possession of those?"

The next question caught him off guard. This is what he's been thinking ever since they accepted the job.

What if someone already has them? What'll they do then? Will it be okay to still complete the job?

"To be honest..I don't know." Natsu revealed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You..You can't act like that! The keys are a celestial wizard's everything! You can't just take it away. It's wrong!"

"Lucy..?"

"I..I need some fresh air."

She rushed out of the room, eager to get out of its suffocating four walls.

"Lucy wait-!"

"Natsu _please_. Don't follow."

He stopped dead in his tracks, hearing the desperation in her voice. Begrudgingly, he retreated, letting her free to leave.

•••

It was nice out, neither too hot nor too cold.

Pleasant.

She hated it.

Why was the atmosphere around her so pleasant and nice when she was breaking down? Why was it that it was always her that had to go through it all? Why were the others free to enjoy their lives and she was forced to ruin her own to protect the people she loved?

Why was she always caught in the cross fires?!

Just why?

"Lucy?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face him. Gray stood surprisingly fully clothed in the street, staring back after her.

"What.." he began. "What are you doing here?"

"Fresh air."

His expression hardened, and he fixated his gaze on her. "Are you running away again?"

Tears escaped her and the ice mage in front of her gasped in shock, all of his tough exterior melting away in an instant.

"So what if I am?!" she yelled, sobbing. A few bystanders turned to look, before walking away in a hurry.

"Lucy we talked about this. You're not-"

"You're lying!" she cut him off, shaking now. With fear, or with anger, no one could tell. "And I'm lying too!"

"What're you-"

"I'm tired of getting stuck in these cross fires! It's always me who is. I don't want it. I don't want this anymore! I'm tired of it all!"

Gray attempted to approach her, however she moved back the instant he did. "Nobody remembers a thing! The spell made sure of that! Not even the comrades whose lives I saved with it!"

"Spell? Lu-"

"Tell me Gray! Do you remember something? Anything? Do you remember me?!"

He could only stare back at her flushed face, her disheveled hair and the tears on her face.

However, it were her eyes that made his breath hitch.

It was as if the faintest image of a long buried memory resurfaced, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Aah!" he groaned, clutching his throbbing head.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Lucy asked, watching him. "Imagine going through that every single day of your miserable life."

Her voice, it was filled with anger. And hurt.

For him.

"What will you do when you find the keys Gray?" she asked, calmer now.

He looked at her, till trying to ease the pain in his head.

"As the job says. We'll take it to the requester."

"And what if it's in the possession of someone else? Of me?"

She closed her eyes, a peaceful and calm expression on her face. And when she opened them was when it happened.

The strong magic power they felt in the forest. It was _hers_.

Maybe it was because he was in close proximity of this force this time, but rapid flashes of images was all he saw then.

And all of them were similar in one aspect.

Lucy was in them. With them.

Gray started coughing, falling to his knees. What was the meaning of all of this? Was this mind manipulation? Or something more?

"Those aren't fake, Gray." Lucy said, crying. "Every single one of them is real. This is real."

He looked up to her, watching her remove the bandage covering her right hand. Even from the fits of cough and the insane, throbbing pain in his head, the identity of the pink mark was unmistakable.

And so was the jingle of keys.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, resident celestial mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Remember me, Gray?"

•••

**_Listening to AoT sound track,_**

**_Having a break down and stressing over_** **_exams,_**

**_Yo gurl came with a chapter_**

**_Toodles_**

**_Oof so this was intense to write. The_** **_reveal.(sort of)_**

**_Also this book is coming to an_** **_end in the next 5 chapters maybe?_**

**_Idk_**

**_Anyway please vote comment and share_** **_if ya think it's worth._**

**_Until Then!_**

**_Belle_**


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

•••

"Dam-Damnit!"

A violent cough escaped her throat and Lucy felt a warm liquid seep through the gap of her fingers, the crimson drops decorating the ground below.

Another fit of violent coughs had her down on her knees, as Lucy clutched to the trunk of a tree for dear support.

Why'd she do that?!

She told him. She screamed it at him. Her secret. Her identity. Her everything.

Tears pooled from her eyes, while Lucy tried to stifle a sob. The coughs were suffocating her, her chest was tight, her heart heavy from the weight of the sin she had committed.

She hurt him.

And she knew the consequences.

The forest around was flickering in and out of focus. Why was her head so heavy? It was pounding, everything around a haze.

"Lucy."

His deep voice was all that she heard before her body gave up and darkness engulfed her whole, leaving her trapped alone in her own web of sufferings.

•••

It hurt.

She didn't know where she was, what had happened, or what will.

All she knew was that it hurt. A _lot_.

In a frenzy, she tried to move around, her action of inhaling the dust getting shallower, and slower with every passing moment. However, wherever she was, whatever was keeping her down did not budge, and Lucy was threatened with the prospect of passing out yet again as every second of her struggle bore fruitless results.

"Wha-What happened here?"

She stopped moving, eyes wide in shock. A voice! And not just _any_ voice. A _familiar_ voice.

A grunt, and the sound of movement. Lucy listened, taking in every sound.

"I don't know.." the voice sounded so far away. Almost muffled. The ringing in her ears certainly didn't make things any better, but despite that, she had to listen. Had to know. Everything. "I don't remember.."

A moment's silence before a few more grunts and shoves were heard, and it appeared that the group of people were moving something heavy.

So many footsteps. A group of people. Group..team..guild..why was she here again?

"Natsu-san! Oh no!"

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu._

"He took quite the hit."

"I'll heal him. Hopefully he'll gain consciousness soon enough."

_Group. Team._

"Natsu.."

"Don't worry tomcat! He will definitely be alright."

"Tsk. Flamebrain. Always getting in danger's way. When will he ever learn?"

_Guild. A job. Natsu._

"Gray, stop trying to move, it'll hurt more."

"Just don't overexert yourself child."

"I won't. Gray-san, let me see that wound."

"Ack. What even happened here?! Why can't I remember?!"

_Remember. Remember. What happened?_ _What went down? Remember._

"Natsu.."

_Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Remember._

_What went wrong?_

_Remember_.

Finally, her mind cleared, every single one of those memories flooding her entire being. Finally, all that anguish of trying to remember was gone, only to be replaced by something much worse.

_She__ remembered._

_It was the spell._

The others, were they alright? Natsu, and how was he?! Did something happen to him? Her spell didn't fail, did it? She saved them all, right?

The burning questions in her mind were like adrenaline and the newfound strength coursed through her weakened body, and Lucy directed all of that into pushing away whatever was keeping her down.

It shifted a little, and Lucy gasped for air as she pushed her head out. Now that she finally had light, she could make out huge piles of debris, which were suffocating her in.

"Oh no!"

The ringing in her ears did not stop, and her vision was still hazy. However, despite all the mess, she could still make out Wendy's delicate voice and worried face staring down at her, the others approaching not far behind.

"Is she okay?"

"Her entire right side is crushed!"

"I'll heal you, just hold on!"

"Who are-"

However, Lucy had already tuned everything out, her fading consciousness only focused on one thing.

Natsu.

Her dizzy vision soon found a limp human body, a safe distance away from the debris.

Natsu. It was him.

She found him. But she had yet to know if he was alright.

With what little energy she had left, Lucy mustered up the strength to try and speak, to string her broken concern together. She gently touched Wendy's hand, the young mage looking at her in gentle surprise.

"What is it?"

"N..Nat.."

But when had life ever gone as planned?

"Huh?" the sky maiden asked, confused, but never received the answer, for Lucy Heartfilia had already lost all consciousness.

•••

She felt a gentle touch on her forehead, just like what her mother used to do to wake her up. Lucy smiled against the touch, snuggling deeper in the comfort of her warm blankets, and got ready to lose herself again in her happy dreams.

Except that they were nightmares.

The humble lady pulled back her hand with a start, but gently smiled and caressed Lucy's long hair nonetheless.

"Oh! You're awake." she smiled, getting up and collecting a clipboard from the dresser. "I was won-what's wrong sweetie?!"

The woman, a small, squat woman with brown hair framing her kind face, turned back to find a shocked and tearful Lucy, staring into oblivion.

"I-uh what?! Why am I crying?"

As if she broke from her trance after hearing her words, Lucy hurriedly started wiping her tears, while the lady looked at her in confusion.

"Uh..um ma'am?" the blonde asked after she had wiped all the tears away. "Where am I?"

"This is the Tuscan town's hospital. I'm Rose, one of the nurses here."

"The hospital.." Lucy mumbled. "How-"

"A group of mages brought you here." Rose smiled. "They were in a poor shape themselves, especially one of the lads."

"Natsu?!" Lucy jumped, her reaction causing Rose to yelp in surprise. "Oh uh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's quite alright." Rose sighed. "Natsu, was it? I can't say. He didn't wake up."

"Didn't wake up?!" Lucy was hysterical now, getting ready to get out of bed. "I have to see him!"

As swiftly as the wind, Rose pushed her back, and tucked her in again. "You can't! Look at yourself! You're already so frail!"

"But I have to-"

"You can't." she said sternly this time. "Besides, they already left."

"They-what?"

"An hour ago." Rose nodded, scrunching her eyebrows at the clipboard in hand. "Now, would you mind filling me in with some information for the reports?"

"Leave?.." Lucy mumbled in disbelief. "But how could they leave? Without me?"

"Your name?"

"Huh? Oh. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Hm. Age?"

"I'm nin-they didn't fill in for me?"

Rose stopped scribbling and looked at Lucy in surprise. "Were they supposed to? I was told that they didn't know a thing about you when you were brought in."

"But that's not possible I-"

"Lucy, I think you're confusing things. Maybe you should rest up, I'll take care of this later. Hm?"

"But I-"

"Here are the things that were on you." the woman smiled, putting them down next to her. "I'll send in some food and medicine. You just rest up okay?"

Without waiting another minute, Rose walked out, leaving a stunned Lucy behind.

_What was happening? Why did they not fill_ _in for her? Why did they not wait?_

"Miss Lucy."

•••

There it was. Standing as tall as ever. Her guild. Her home.

_Her family._

It can't be true. She refused to believe it. It just can't!

It was just Grandpa Crux sprouting nonsense. It was probably Loke's idea of a prank. That jerk! She'd show him that it wasn't true.

Despite the faux confidence she had filler herself with, Lucy's feet trembeled nonetheless as she took a step towards her guild.

It was as if they knew they were walking into a nightmare.

A nightmare that was never going to end.

She didn't even notice that she was already in front of the guild, her still frail body trembling. Whether from fear or from weakness, it was hard to tell.

"Hello! May I help you with something?" a cheery voice greeted her from the side and Lucy saw MiraJane looking up to her with her big blue eyes, a bag of groceries in her hands.

"Mira! You- I-"

Mira tilted her head a little, willing for Lucy to continue.

"Yes?"

"I-you- don't you remember me?"

Everything from the way she was acting on seeing her to the way she spoke, all of it screamed that they were nothing but strangers.

But Lucy still refused to believe it.

It cannot be true.

"Have we met before?"

"I..I.."

This cannot be true.

"I-come on MiraJane! You really don't remember?" Lucy asked, laughing nervously. "Me? Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Did we ever meet on a shoot?"

"Come on Mira this isn't funny anymore!" Lucy laughed, tears were already prickling her eyes. She was going to break down any moment. "You can't just forget it all. All of those memories! You just can't!"

Mira was visibly shocked now, shifting the weight of the bag to gently touched Lucy's shoulder, aware of the blonde's hysteria. "Maybe you should come inside and we'll talk?"

"Mira! Look at me!" Lucy was sobbing now, grabbing Mira by her shoulders. "Do you really not remember? Anything?!"

"I-uh I-"

"It's me. _Please_ remember. _Anything_. _Don't forget me, please._"

As if she'd lost all of her strength, MiraJane suddenly slumped down, coughing violently. Lucy watched in shock, while the others inside noticed this and began to hurry outside.

"But I- you can't-" Lucy mumbled tearfully, stepping back slowly.

_Crux warned her._

Another step back

_The spell, it was her end.._

What had she done?

"_Miss Lucy, you shouldn't have_ _used Luna Amissa!"_

He was right, she shouldn't have! But what other choice did she have?

"_The spell, it has consequences. It didn't come to without a price."_

What did it cost?

"_Memories of you, your existence,_ _everything is erased now._ _Nothing of you_ _will remain with the people of this world._"

Everything.

"_If you even try to reverse the spell in any way, it can be fatal for you!"_

She was cornered. She had no way out. All she could do was step away.

"_And not just you, but also the people you did it for."_

She'll hurt them. She's hurting them. Maybe she deserves it. All of it.

She's despicable.

In one swift motion, Lucy turned and ran, away from the guild, away from a hurting Mira, away from her everything.

She'd never see them. Any of them.

It was all over.

This was the price.

This is what it cost.

Her family. Her home. Her everything.

Him.

And that is when, her reality became her worst nightmare.

•••

**_*Breathes*_**

**_This has got to be one of the shittiest chapters I've ever written._**

**_I'm so sorry for the long wait I just didn't know how to write. It was like I had the scene in mind, I just didn't know how to bring it_** **_into words. ;-;_**

**_Anyway. Here it is. If you liked it even a tiny bit, like and comment please! And I hope this explains why Lucy does what she does, and why she wasn't so kneen on reminding them of herself._**

**_Until Then!_**

**_Belle_**


	22. T W E N T Y - T W O

•••

"How is he?"

Wendy sighed, lowering her hands. Erza sat on a chair opposite to her, while Natsu just observed it all from the doorway, arms crossed.

"He should be fine." she sighed, yet the small hint of uncertainty in her voice didn't go unnoticed by either of the mages or the exceeds. "I've done everything I can."

"How did this even happen?" Erza asked, distress clearly showing on her face. "It doesn't make sense."

"He is one of the strongest. For him to just be like this.."

"Did you have a premonition as of late? Probably about a strong foe? Or something? Anything?" Erza asked, desperation evident in her voice.

"No." Carla mumbled, dejected. "Although.."

"Carla!"

Everyone except the said exceed turned to look at Wendy, who had just cut off her best friend warningly. Carla continued to stare at her paws, wearing a crestfallen expression.

"Wendy..what do we achieve by hiding it?"

As soon as those words were heard, the bluenette's hard look fell, replaced with one with that of utter hopelessness and sadness.

Deep down, she knew.

**_It would achieve nothing._**

"What is all of this about?" Erza questioned, shaking her head. "Just tell us what happened. We need to know."

"Wendy.."

The sky maiden shifted her gaze to her lap, clenching her fists. Natsu calling out her name was just as much as she could take.

What should she do?

She didn't want to hurt him.

Telling him would hurt.

But he had to know.

Why was life just so difficult?!

Why did they have to make choices?!

"You found him." Happy began, his voice already quivering. "Only you know what happened."

She cannot hide it.

She had to tell.

No matter how difficult it was.

Maybe, this is what life was meant to be after all.

Choosing between what was right and what was easy.

"Carla and I.." she began, her voice quivering just a little. "We found Gray-san near the town square."

She clasped her hands, desperately trying to stop the shaking.

"When we first saw him he was already down on his knees, in a coughing fit. And.."

"And?.."

"And..Lucy was there, watching him."

Wendy didn't dare look up, clasping her hands when tighter. She didn't want to see their faces. Their reactions.

She didn't want to face the consequences of her decision.

"All we did was just stand there. Too shocked to move!"

Her throat hurt, her heart hurt.

"Before we could do anything.." Wendy sobbed, finally letting it out, unable to hold it in any longer. "Lucy fled. Leaving Gray-san just like that."

Everyone fell quiet, Wendy's sobs filling the silence in the room. "All we could do was watch her go. We did nothing! We could do nothing."

"I don't even know what to think of all of this." Carla spoke up, her own voice quivering. "Was this always her intentions? Hurt one of-"

"You're wrong."

His voice was uncharacteristically cold, and there was a sharp edge to it that made the others stare at him wide eyed in disbelief. Wendy gasped as she directly came under his hardened gaze, and immediately looked down, her blue bangs covering her eyes.

"She would never do such a thing. And you know it."

"But what we saw-"

"You saw wrong." Natsu's curt voice swiftly cut the exceed off, his angry footsteps following it soon. "And I'm going to prove it."

"Natsu!" Erza call out, getting up herself. "You can't just-"

"Yes I can. And I will."

Giving one last look to everyone left behind, Natsu slammed the door shut and walked off into the night, to wherever she was.

To wherever _his_ Lucy was.

•••

Cold.

Dark.

Lonely.

This is all that she felt.

Nothing else. Just emptiness.

But this emptiness was okay. An escape. And Lucy would've done anything to stay that way.

However, life, like always, had other plans.

Little by little, as each moment passed, her sensed returned, and with it so did the utter hopelessness, anguish and guilt.

It was evading her darkness, seeping in her emptiness.

"Finally awake I see?"

It was that voice again. The same deep voice that she heard in the woods before collapsing. It was here.

Lucy struggled to open her eyes, despite the terrible pounding in her head. The ground was cold and hard, and a dull sliver or the silver moonlight seeped in through the barred window, barely illuminating the place she was in.

She tried to sit up straight, however found her movements restricted. The cold chains clanked against the wall, binding her with them.

"What the-"

"Don't bother." the same voice said from a distance. Looking around, she noticed someone standing in the shadows, against the wall, arms crossed.

"Why-"

"Are you chained? Well couldn't risk you running out on me, could I?"

The clouds shifted, and the chains binding Lucy shined silver. Dried patches of crimson blood surrounded her, some of it even on her dirty and ruffled blonde hair. But that was the least of her concerns.

_For, he was finally out of the shadows._

"Y-You-"

"Yes, me." He stepped forward, his green eyes cold and uninviting. He tilted his head to the side, the ghost of a wicked smile on his face. "Missed me, Lucy?"

She could feel bile rising in her throat, her panic getting the best of her. She thought the spell had finished everything off that day. That they were all gone.

Then how was he here?!

Was it all for nothing?!

Her breathing became heavy and tears prickled her eyes at just the thought of that. Was she really that weak, that even after sacrificing so much, she could still not do it right?

Still not win?

"Judging by that, it's a no." he walked towards her, chuckling humorlessly. Squatting down to her level, he gently grazed her cheek with his fingers, still wearing a smile. "But I certainly did miss you."

"How are you even alive?" Lucy spat, turning her head aggressively. He withdrew his hand, however, did not get up. "And..And..how do you even remember me?"

"Well, I fled. That's about it all really. And as for remembering you..the spell failed. You were not ready."

_Stab_.

"But I destroyed everything! The place was in ruins! How could it have failed?!"

"Yet here I am." he shrugged, falling back relaxed as if they were both having discussions over tea. "And I am here to have my revenge."

His demeanor changed in an instant, and he grabbed Lucy by her hair, causing the mage to yelp in pain.

"I may be alive, but you destroyed me that night Heartfilia. You ruined me! And all of my hard work!"

His eyes glowed as he grabbed her hair even more painfully, rage practically ebbing out of him. Lucy couldn't help but endure it, bound by the shackles and his grip.

"I saw my whole life destroyed in front of me! Each one of those creations that I spent years on to perfect! Everything destroyed by a stupid girl like you!"

"Y-You did?" Lucy asked, shocked, her eyes pooling with tears. "It was never Wilfred! I-It was you-"

"_Winston_. Yes. It was always me. And that is why the spell failed."

He aggressively thrust her to the side, and Lucy hit her head hard against the wall, yelping in pain. Her hands behind her back ached to be free, to do something about all of this, but as pathetic as it all was, she didn't have a chance.

"He was just an old fool with insane magic power who I tricked. That bastard, he never realised how strong he really was. And he was _always_ your target. Not me. If only I had that type of power, would anyone ever realise the full potential of magic."

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy whimpered from the pain, looking at him. She was exhausted, and she just wanted to sleep. Go back in the darkness where there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

Why can't she just go back there?

"I have, for some reason never been able to master the craft of magic. Get stronger. No matter how hard I trained. Or how strong my resolve was." He said as he got up, leaving her side. "It was always feeble. And the wizard guilds didn't make it any better either-me surviving."

"So I decided to work on creating something much more amazing than magic. And what was more amazing than magic you ask? _The very embodiment of demon curses."_

"H-How did you even find out about Tartaros?"

He looked at her, a joyful grin on his face. "Nothing is impossible when you have access to the largest magical library to ever exist. You know it don't you Heartfilia? You've been there."

He was talking about the magic library that she went to with Levy and Natsu during the eclipse rebellion.

Back when they knew her and cared about her.

Back when she wasn't forgotten.

Back when she had them.

"What do you have me here for?"

"Oh you know.." he replied, smiling cheekily. "To get back what's mine."

"What?!"

He kneeled down again, Looking at her. However, all Lucy wanted was to sleep. She didn't care anymore. She was way too exhausted.

Way too tired.

And she just wanted to rest. _Forever_

"You use holder type magic. And your magic has memory of my creations. Everything was destroyed that night. But the souls remain intact." He brought up his hand to her face again, grazing her blood stained cheek. "I might be the creater, but I can't create it the way it was three years ago. But you and your magic can help me create it into something much more.."

"W-What?"

It was like she was suddenly thrust back in the real world, all of it before just a dream.

"Your spirits of course." He said, starting to get up and leave. "And you."

Like ice cold water washing away all of her delusions.

That she didn't care. That she was done.

Because they were all lies. She knew it now. She cared. Nothing will ever change that.

And she'd make sure that Winston _would know that._

Without thinking, she leapt and pushed him hard, catching him off balance. He looked back at her, anger and shock evident on his face, while hers just held one.

Rage.

"What was that about?" he chuckled, kneeling down and grabbing her by her hair again. "Feeling brave? It's no use. You're stuck here. Nobody will come to save you. You made sure of that, remember?

"I know that." her voice was raspy, fierce. "I don't care what happens to me but you will never, and I mean _never_ touch my spirits. And my friends. _I will make sure_ _that you will suffer."_

"Oh?" he smiled, grabbing her hair tighter. "I'd like to see you try. Let's see how long that fire in your eyes lasts Heartfilia."

Staring into his cold, cruel eyes with the fierceness of her own, she didn't even realise when suddenly everything was just a blazing blur. Hot air swooshed right past Lucy, and before she could even comprehend what had happened, there was a sickening 'crunch' and Winston went flying to the right, hitting hard on the stone wall.

Fire.

Lucy blinked, unable to believe it.

There was fire. Blazing flames erupting from his fist.

Natsu's fist.

"_Keep your filthy hands away from her_"

•••

**_Ahem_**.

**_So..it's me..after a month. Haha_**

***Insert awkward laugh***

**_Soooo...I'mma be going now. Idek if y'all are even gonna read this shit but I promise I'll finish it._**

**_Until next time!(Which I don't know when is)_**

**_Belle_**


	23. T W E N T Y - T H R E E

•••

Natsu.

_Natsu, Natsu, Natsu._

It was him. He was here.

For _her_.

But _why?_

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

She didn't deserve it. His presence. His worry. _Him_.

Not after what she'd done.

She had failed her friends.

She had hurt them.

She had hurt _him_.

However, no matter how much she questioned it, how much she claimed and tried to convince herself that she didn't _want_ it, nothing changed the fact that he was here, right next to her.

_Protecting her._

"Natsu.." Lucy's voice shook, while tears welled up in her eyes. Her voice came out in less than a whisper, barely audible, but she couldn't care less. All that mattered in that moment was him. And he was here.

But..what if it was all just an illusion? What if it was her mind playing tricks on her? _Cruel tricks._

_What if-_

She never got to finish that thought. Never got to think over that '_what if_', for, in an instant, she was embraced with warmth. _His warmth._

How long had it been since she'd been hugged like that? Since _he'd_ hugged her like that?

It felt so safe. So warm.

So _intoxicating_.

All of the dark thoughts disappeared, all doubts gone, leaving behind nothing but certainty.

Certainty of his presence. Of his embrace. _Him_.

"Lucy.." his low voice whispering in her ear broke her out of her reverie, pulling her back into the harsh, cold reality. The reality of bring trapped in a decrepit dungeon.

Natsu slowly let go, caressing her face. She knew she shouldn't, and that it was wrong, _extremely_ wrong, but she couldn't help and lean into his touch. As his fingers gently grazed her cheeks and her bruises, Lucy unwillingly closed her eyes, taking all of that moment in. Taking all of _him_ in.

_Oh how much she missed him._

"Does it hurt?"

She opened her eyes with a start to find him staring intently at her, and in that moment, nothing surprised her more than the look in his eyes.

He was looking at her like he did before.

With _love_. With _adoration_.

With that _certain twinkle._

"His eyes twinkle a certain way when he sees me?" Lucy repeated, sipping her vanilla milkshake. "Stop pulling my leg Mira."

"But it's true~" Mira sang, winking mischievously to a thoroughly unamused Lucy.

"No it's not." the celestial mage sighed, tucking a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "This is Natsu we're talking about. Anything like that concerning him is just a load of crap."

MiraJane leaned on the counter, gently twirling the end of Lucy's hair. "Exactly, this is Natsu we're talking about. You never know."

She winked and got back to wiping the glasses clean, while Lucy just absentmindedly stared at Mira, what she just said resonating in her ears

"What?!" she exclaimed with a start, returning back to her senses. "Even if it is, which I doubt it is, you know I don't like him like that." she sighed, shifting her gaze to the guild entrance. Natsu wasn't here yet. "It just won't be."

Mira glanced back at her, a soft smile on her face. "One day then. When you'll stop denying your heart." she mumbled, sighing herself.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No." the white haired mage smiled, moving over to the kitchen. "Just that it's going to be the cherry blossoms soon right? They look amazing at night."

The very next night, Natsu confessed to her under the Magnolia blossoms.

And the day after, they left for that fateful job.

She felt her wrists heat up and looked down to see Natsu breaking those shackles off. The metal, uncharacteristically broke off under his grip, leaving her hands to be finally free.

"Thank yo-"

"You're going to choose him despite what he's done to you?"

The mages turned sharply to find Winston chuckling darkly, struggling to get up. The wall behind him, Lucy noticed, was cracked right where he hit his head, the chipped sides crumbling off. "You're still going to choose _them_?"

Natsu protectively stood in front of her, his entire body blazing up with anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Answer me Lucy Heartfilia!" he asked, completely ignoring Natsu. "ARE YOU?!"

The fire mage's patience ran thin and he punched Winston again, sending him stumbling back towards the wall. "I'll ask again and I expect an answer." Natsu breathed, his voice vicious and angry. _"Why did you do this?"_

Winston's green eyes gleamed eerily from the shadows, the glowing green full of rage. His breathing was shallow and heavy, however, he did not lose his composure this time.

"You're still such a pain, _Fairy Tail."_ he spat, wiping his mouth. "And I got my answer Heartfilia."

"What do you-"

"But I didn't get mine." Natsu spat. "What did you have her here for?"

"Tell me, Natsu." he sneered, his voice calmer as opposed to Natsu's harsher tone. "Why are you still protecting her?"

"What kind of question is that? She's my fr-"

"How can you still call someone your _friend_, and go to such extreme lengths to protect them, even after they did something terrible to you and your guild? Something _unforgivable_?"

Natsu relaxed from his fighting stance, visibly confused. Winston smiled darkly, pleased that he finally had influenced the fire mage.

"What kind of nonsense are you sprouting?"

"Oh? She didn't tell you?" he asked, pretending to be shocked. "My Lucy, I'm disappointed."

"Please _don't_.." Lucy pleaded, her voice quivering. Everything was crumbling and all she could do was _watch it happen._

"So only Gray got in on the secret? Isn't that unfair to your other friends?" he asked, pretending to be concerned now. She almost choked on a sob, unable to believe that he was getting sick pleasure out of this whole ordeal.

"Lucy what is he talking about? What does Gray have to do with all of this?"

"Oh he has everything to do with all of this!" Winston exclaimed cheerfully. "You see, your dear friend is in such a dire condition because Lucy here let him in on a little secret."

"Winston _please don't.."_ she begged, tears running down her face. It would all be over. Everything.

Everything will be for nothing.

They'd suffer even after all that she did to save then from that. _He'd still suffer._

"She stole something from you. All of you. Three years ago."

_He can't know._

_It can't be it._

_Please, oh god._

"She stole your precious friend. Your memories. She stole her _existence_."

Natsu watched him wide eyed, stunned. Everything fell quiet, nothing was heard to fill in the empty silence. Natsu's breathing became heavier by the second, as he stood visibly confused. Words fell short of what he was feeling, and Winston stood in the shadows, smiling, enjoying every moment of panic he had created.

"Three years ago. Do you remember anything, fire mage?"

"I-"

"Natsu don't listen to him!" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes, desperate to protect him. From Winston. From the truth. From _her_.

As if returning to his senses, Natsu sharply looked at her, nodded and once again

"Three years ago, did you feel _utter hopelessness?"_

He froze again, wondering how on earth the bastard knew. Could it be that he was speaking-

"The truth. Tell me the truth Natsu Dragneel."

Unwillingly, Natsu averted his gaze from Lucy and looked at Winston, who had a smile on his face. A _sick, twisted, and victorious_ smile.

"Winston stop!" Lucy yelled angrily, tears in her eyes. "Stop sprouting such nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Well then, I think your friend here wouldn't mind hearing my nonsense now, would he?"

"Winston you can't-"

"Lucy." his raspy voice was all that it took to stop her from speaking and for her to know it was all over. All of it.

She never stood a chance.

"I need to know the truth."

Lucy took a deep breath, wiping the tears off. She would not let him win. Not so easily. Because even if there was the slimmest of a chance, a tiny ray of hope, she'll cling to it no matter what.

"We met years ago." she sniffed, looking at him, determined. _Half truth. It always works, right?_ "But then I had to leave. And you forgot. That's it. There is nothing more to it."

_Believe me._ She prayed over and over, her heart beating like crazy. _Please, please, please, believe me._

He turned away from her, half his face hidden in the shadows. It was impossible to know. Did he or did he not-

"I believe you." he declared, lighting his fist on fire and jumping with a great speed towards Winston. "But you have to tell me the whole truth later!"

Winston jumped out of the way in the nick of time, an angry expression on his face. Natsu ended up breaking the wall from his astray attack but quickly gained composure and was ready to attack again, this time fire engulfing him whole.

"You still choose to believe that liar?!" he yelled angrily, his green eyes full of rage. "Even after I offered you the truth?!"

"How can I believe that you're speaking the truth either?!" Natsu bellowed, sprinting forward to punch him again. "How can I trust someone who wanted to get his hands on her keys?!"

He finally landed a punch on him, sending him shooting back. Winston coughed out blood from the impact of colliding with the wall, while Lucy stood frozen in shock due to the sudden revelation.

_Winston wanted her keys? He sent Fairy Tail after her?_

_What was this man planning?_

Natsu 'tsked', looking away from the unconscious Winston. "Bastard." he muttered, wiping the dirt off of his face. "He couldn't even put up a fight. Guess he was all talk after all."

"Natsu..how did you know? That he was after my-"

"It took me a while to figure out." He sighed, looking at her. "He had disguised himself well that day. Even hid his scent. But, I could still detect it, even though it took me a while."

He gave her a weary smile, and started to move over to her. "I want you to tell me-"

In the very next moment, Natsu was knocked to the side by a brute force, and he collided with the wall, coughing violently. Before Lucy could even react, she felt something tightening around her wrists and ankles, immobilising her completely.

Thorns. They were thorns. Just like Mard Geer's-

"Thorn curse. Pretty effective, right?" Winston chuckled, unsteadily getting up. "Bring back memories?"

"How do you even-"

With one swift motion of his hand, Winston gagged Natsu using the thorns, the latter struggling in vain against them.

"So you figured it out." he smiled, his voice cold and intimidating. "Yes, it was me who requested you, _Fairy Tail."_

Another wave of his hand and Lucy was slammed against the wall, the thorns still painfully binding her.

"'Why', you ask?" he smiled, walking towards her. "Well, I just had to find a way to get dear Lucy out of hiding you see? And who could've done it better than her beloved former comrades?"

"Stop you mmhm-" the vines from the curse twisted around her neck, threatening to suffocate her.

"It was the perfect plan." he smiled, playing with a strand of her hair before flicking it away. "I got Fairy Tail to find you through the quest of the keys. I knew you'd break. And _you did."_

"You bastard-!" Natsu yelled, who had freed himself from the gag somehow and was struggling against the last of the vines binding him. A loud snap and he was finally free, charging towards Winston, who just stood still, making no effort to move.

"Do you not want to know what happened to Gray?"

Just a simple question was enough to stop him from punching Winston, the fire engulfing his fist going off.

Winston smiled, knowing he'd finally found an opening. He'd finally got to him.

"You never actually believed her, did you?" he asked, his green eyes glinting. "I can see it in your eyes. You tried but you can't." he laughed, ruffling his dark hair in amusement. "You know it's not the truth she tells!"

Lucy could only stare wide eyed in horror, not even a sound coming out. The vines lazily twisted around her throat, reminding her of the impending danger but she could care less in that moment.

He didn't believe her.

He didn't trust her.

It was all a waste. Everything.

It was all over.

"Shut up!" Natsu bellowed, moving forward to attack again. Winston just sighed dejectedly, dodging everyone of his attacks with ease. "You're hesitating." In an instant, the fire on Natsu's fist went off, the vines once again twisting around his body. "Your movements are sloppy and slow, any rookie could've dodged them. You are questioning your trust. For her."

"I am not! I will nev-"

"Why do you keep lying? To yourself? How long are you going to hold on to such a pathetic excuse? You know what she says is not the truth."

This shut him up in an instant, conflict evident on his face. "Then what is the truth?"

"She is more than someone who you met years ago." he replied, his voice deep and cold, eyes pure evil. _"She is one of you. And her sole existence is responsible for Gray's condition."_

"I don't believe you."

"Three years ago she left the guild. Left all of you. And she took your memories of her too." the vines around his arm loosened, freeing Natsu. "She has been deceiving you the entire time."

"I don't..it can't.."

"That bandage on her arm hides no scar, Natsu. It hides the truth. From _you_."

With a snap of his fingers, the vines binding Lucy loosened and she fell down with a 'thump', her bangs covering her face.

She was exhausted. Tired.

She just wanted to go home.

But where was home?

He had finally broken her. He had succeeded. She had nothing. _Nothing at all._

_And he knew that._

"Lucy.."

He sounded so wary. Betrayed.

Broken.

She wanted to protect him. From the truth. From her.

But she was exhausted now. Every chance she took, Winston destroyed it.

Was it even worth it anymore?

"What is the truth?"

_It was. And she knew that._

But why then?

"I'm so sorry... Natsu.." she looked up to him, tears falling down her eyes. "I can't do this anymore.."

_It would always be worth it. To protect him._

Natsu rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulders. She could feel his hands shaking, yet their grip was firm and secure. Gentle, even.

He was still holding onto her. He still wanted to believe her.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, shaking her as if to wake her up from her sleep. Her delusions. "Please tell me the truth. Tell me that he's wrong! I know you can never deceive m-"

Weakly, she pushed his hands off of her, her face down the entire time. Natsu's hand remained hovering over her shoulders, frozen, eyes only displaying one emotion. Shock.

"Got your answer?" Winston asked, standing arms crossed in the shadows.

"I need the truth."

"They say actions speak louder than words." Winston smiled, twiddling a silver orb with his fingers. "All your answers lie on her right hand."

Natsu slowly pulled back his hand, his fingers gently grazing her hands instead. Lucy's hand flinched, but she didn't pull back.

She couldn't.

His fingers caressed her hand, until they finally started to tug at the bandages. Lucy didn't dare look as she just sat with her eyes closed, feeling his shaking fingers slowly unwrap the truth. Waiting for the moment when it'd all be over.

Everything she'd worked for, hoped to protect, gone in an instant.

And then just like that, it did.

•••

**_Oohkayy_**

**_Soooooo..updating after sooooo long. Damn._**

**_I'm so sorry guys!_**

**_I lost inspiration cuz I was so busy. It was exams, exams, exams, EXAMS._**

**_and thennn it was some school stuff. Cuz I have officially graduated from school now! So I was tired and stressed and well..oof._**

**_I had been working on this chapter for these two months and it's not how I wanted to end it but I am ending it this way. I was originally going to write more scenes and make it longer but I thought this was the perfect place to stop or I might end up rushing stuff. Idk. Plus I was a lil tired ;-;_**

**_I'm still giving my finals, that part isn't over. And it's sorta a huge deal. I had my first exam today._**

**_I'm so sorry! I wanted to make this longer but after I got so many nice comments on my mb, I decided that any more wait is stupid. I should give you guys at least something. So here you go!_**

**_Sorry it isn't long and as worth as the almost three month wait but I'll try to write as much as I can and update quickly._**

**_Tysm for being here️_**

**_Until then!_**

**_Belle_**

️


End file.
